Earth Song
by DJ Rocca
Summary: COMPLETE. A Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury Crossover. The song has begun, summoning the Children of Earth to react. Heroes will rise from unexpected lines.
1. Prologue

Earth Song

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I also do not own the Earth's Song. That belongs to my wonderful friend, M14Mouse, who can write an amazing lyrics and poems.  
><strong>Dedications<strong>: Yes, dedications are in order. Without the help of several people this story would have never been finished.  
><em>M14Mouse<em>-Without your constant handholding, I would have had a breakdown. Honest to God girl, without you, this wouldn't have happened. You've shown how amazing you are by helping me along. I cannot ask for a better best friend and partner in crime. You listened to my random ideas, my constant need to rewrite, and near breakdowns. And I love you so much for it. Seriously, I cannot express properly how much your endless dedication and driving force means to me!  
><em>DancingLolipop<em>-I love that you loved this so much that you gave me an ultimate twist. Your support and being my beta are more than I can ever ask for! Thank you!  
><em>Dark Knight<em>-You started the ball rolling with a simple sentence. Which made me go "hey..."(considering how I took it completely out of context) and add Mouse in the mix and two years later a story is finished. So thanks!  
><em>Catt021<em>- You're getting a shout out two because you made a wonderful video with my WTF!couple and the banner you made long ago comparing the woods that our Rangers constantly reappear in. It will be explored in this story as I mentioned probably almost 2 years ago.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury (eventually Dino Thunder and Mystic Force)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (For language, character death, content)  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> About 4 months after "The Final Fury"  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Suspense/General/Romance/Humor

She laying still, the Earth surrounded her body, it was pulling her in, pulling her down, but she was not afraid. It held no fear for her, it wasn't death, and it was oddly comforting. It was like a blanket around her, cocooning her in warmth and safety. Deeper she sank, the soil combed through her still fingers. Then she heard the song, it was not sung by one voice, but a chorus of many. It was haunting, the melody stirring something within her…

_Earth is turning, burning.  
>With no end in sight.<br>She cries for her beloved children.  
>The burning trees…<br>Dusty sands…  
>Dying creatures…<em>

She wept, the soil turning to mud on her face. Not even that could bring her to fear the Earth surrounding her. She wept for the pain that was seeping into her body from the emotions of the voice that began to get stronger.

_Soon metal will cover the Earth.  
>Death, its creator.<br>Lives gone  
>Hope, fades.<br>Despair, grows_

-

The day was clear, the sun was bright and it felt good to have his bike beneath him. Due to his hectic teaching schedule at the Wind Ninja Academy, it seemed that he was never going to get a day off. Sensei insisted that the classes increase; the pressure was getting to him. But this, this would bring him that exhilaration to wake up to focus.

"Dustin! Ready?" Kelly Holloway called; he looked to his redheaded boss, and gave her thumbs up as he placed his goggles on. He started the engine and watched the flag wave. He accelerated and bliss sang in his veins as he sped onto the track. The bike rocked beneath him with each bump. That's the Earth rose beneath him, striking his front tire. A blinding flash seemed to consume him and so many voices came into his mind. He knew he was falling, crashing, but he couldn't see where or how all he could hear were those voices…

The warning…it was a warning. He was a Child of Earth, and she was seeking him, he knew out of instinct. The infinite Mother of all, he revered her, his connection ran deeply and he felt hot tears run down his face as the verses struck him. Metal will cover the Earth. Death, its creator. It forced a sob from his throat. He still could not see, he could feel someone shaking him…

_Heed her call  
>Come to her<br>She will protect you.  
>She will wrap you<br>in her warm embrace.  
>Her final embrace<em>

A joined gasp…  
>Their eyes opened…<br>The song reverberating in their souls.

-

His eyes began to get heavy. He knew his time grew short. He began to write faster…he knew what was coming. The word has to be spread. They had to start now. Each breath came out causing agony to spear his body. At his side, his Animal Spirit watched with dying eyes. Its glowing eyes dimmed to black, as it faded into ashes, he knew his time was ending. He managed to write down the last few words he needed to say. He made it to the small mattress he called his bed and laid down, exhaling his last breath softly.

-

It was two minutes too late. He hung his head, his unseeing eyes, sightless in the small home. There was nothing to stir his senses, only silence…darkness. This is the one thing that brought him to curse his handicap. He knew his fallen comrade was somewhere close but couldn't see him. He sent out a small echo, and was barely able to locate his deceased friend. Dropping to his knees, he reached out, his fingertips grazing cool flesh. He located the limp hand and held it for a moment.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry my friend. I never wanted you to die alone."

-To Be Continued-  
>And thus, a story that has been building for two years, begins!<p> 


	2. Chapter One: Undiscovered Path

Earth Song

_Chapter One: Undiscovered Path_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.

**Crossover:** Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury

**Timeline:** About 5 months after "The Final Fury"

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

I never thought this day would come. That's life, it just comes at you and sometimes you must go with the flow, no matter how bad it breaks your heart. He lived for thousands of years, protected humanity time and again, and now he's passed. Each of us could feel it, in our own way. At my side, my Cheetah comforts his niece. Ever the Den Mother, she has the girl cradled in her embrace. Poor Gabby, or Gabriella has Swoop will continuously call her, despite she doesn't even like to go by her full name. But she never corrects him, she was taught well to respect the Masters. Her face is buried into Lily's neck; their arms are tightly wrapped around one another. Out of their signature colors of yellows and pastel pinks dressed in all black with no makeup on. I think he would have preferred them in color.

I hear several people approaching. From behind me, my Father, Casey, Jarrod and Camille join us, coming from behind us. From the clearing ahead of us, the Phant family, those that would be bothered, being to file out, there's only five in total. I hear their complaints, the strangeness of this, how stupid we are. Meeting in the woods, not holding a proper ceremony, they call him crazy, and other words. I take offense, and begin to understand why young Gabby no matter the outcome, is usually in a delicate emotional state. It is clear to me, she was the only member of his family to truly care about him and it made her an outcast in her own family. Despite the fact they thought she was talented and beautiful, being her Uncle's favorite annoyed her family, as they talk; they mention they tried to get her to stop seeing him. And she ignored them, which makes me smile.

I feel hands touch my back my group approaches, I do not know how I became the Pack Leader suddenly but it is reassuring in this time to feel their hands, to give me strength. My Father stands at my side, Casey and the other two are near by. The only one missing is Theo…and I do not know if I will ever see him again. There is no time to dwell on that, the Phant Family begrudgingly appears before us.

Master Swoop appears out of nowhere, as usual, he's getting to the point that I can barely sense him until he's in front of me. We bow to him; even Lily and Gabby do even though they don't part. It was a strangely cute sight to see. But slowly they part, but their hands remained clasped together. Then I see Lily's whole body shudder, and Gabby steps back one step. Lily's Cheetah pours out of her, and stretches. I don't think Gabby has ever seen this happen before, not from Lily at least. It's been extremely hard to tell what the girl actually knows or not…about Pai Zhua and Animal Spirits, about her Family lines and even when it comes to the Power Ranger. We've never directly asked and she's never said but doesn't seem surprised by anything we tell her or do in front of her. The Cheetah stands in front of Lily and Gabby, the glowing is ebbing so we see the Jungle Cat's more metallic form. Without warning, my wolf bursts from my chest; the surprise alone nearly makes me fall. He too, wants out to mourn, and it causes the Bat and Shark to join it.

I sense Casey and Camille are not holding back their spirits, but they were not as close to Master Phant as Lily and I. I can feel the Lion's strength flowing from Jarrod; he's intentionally holding back his emotions to prevent its release. He's still afraid, after all this time he's still afraid of losing control. Dai Shi certainly did a number on him. Though we've all spoken to him and let go of our anger against the past, he's still scared. I never knew him as a good man until these past 5 months, though Dom will send me angry post cards claiming I'm an idiot for that. It makes me miss Dom, and of course Fran. They were still away in Europe, but I have a feeling, wherever they are, Dominic is mourning right now. I feel connected to my pack…the only one I do not feel anymore is Theo…and Master Phant. It brings loneliness that I doubt even mediating for days will bring peace to.

"Master Phant has passed…" Master Swoop as only spoken four words and the Phant Family is already rolling their eyes. This does not bide well with me or with Lily and she holds on to Gabby's hand tighter. I place my hand on Lily's shoulder and she eases her grip so that she does not injure the other girl. "We have all gathered to mourn the loss of our fallen friend, family and Comrade." The girls in front of me sniffle. I feel sorrow and the beginnings of rage wash over Lily, and I can sense one main emotion from Gabby…and it's not what I thought it would be. It is not sorrow, its guilt. Why is she guilty? She loved her Uncle; she doesn't have to feel guilty about missing him? "Usually I would hold a more formal ceremony but with his passing, Master Phant has left a message of warning. I feel it is more important to pass on his last wishes and warnings, since it seems a portion of people here have released their ties to him long ago." His unseeing eyes are cast on the Family. I can see the indignation in their face. They apparently think they are holding their distaste for being here well. He ignores their huffs and scoffs and continues. "He wishes that Young Gabriella is to be trained in the ways of our Academy, to prepare for the future destruction that cannot be stopped. He saw many things; he does not name them, only that it will be significant loss and sorrow to the world. He does not wish his Niece to fall, he wants her to be prepared."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" came a voice from the family side, "This is a funeral and you're speaking of visions and pain and orders he's given before his passing? Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Master Swoop and I knew him longer than any of you, I have known him for thousands of years. He would not want this to be focused on mourning, but on how to save the future. He cared deeply for Miss Phant and his instructions will be carried out. Something is coming, had your lineage not denied who they were, denied the spirits of those that dwelled within, you would feel it."

"But the old man hated Pai Zhua, he would never want Gabby to go there," came another voice.

"He did not hate Pai Zhua. Just those who came to power and cast him aside as many of you had. It is very hypocritical for you to speak at this point. His actual instruction is for her to attend the Wind Ninja Academy. It is our Sister Academy."

Gabby is clearly torn but speaks.

"But…why? I'm just a dancer…I'm not a warrior."

"Because your Uncle knew of your strength and your passion, once dedicated you could succeed. Dark days are coming and he only wish was for your survival, my dear."

"She can't! I will not allow it! All this Ninja shit is garbage! This is not the dark ages or 1800s! This is the age where it is unnecessary and my Daughter will not go!" came a roar from Gabby's Father.

"Mr. Phant, I would like you not to say something like that. This group you see before you, these animals you see and are trying to ignore. Because of us, this town, the very world, was not destroyed. Our power, our training, our very lives are committed to the safety of the human race and we take offense to your inference and lack of respect," My Father's voice was soft, dangerous, the shark's eyes flashed. Uh-oh. Time I spoke up, I can usually calm a situation.

"Everyone, please, we have gathered out of respect and loyalty to Master Phant, or at least most of us, and I for one, would like to pay my respects without the air of animosity around us. We should be at peace."

"Who hit your buzzer, hippy?" Hey!

"Don't talk to him like that!" came a growl from Lily, now she's furious. Her face was streaked with tears, but the sheer animalistic growl was enough to draw attention from everyone. "Master Phant was an amazing man. It's no wonder why he had given up to reside in such loneliness with a family like you. You're all ungrateful, if you don't want to be here, leave."

"Lily…you may wanna-"

"No Casey, I do not want anyone here to speak ill of Master Phant or to shove their own selfish beliefs on to us or Gabby. We're better than that! He deserved better than that!"

"Fine! We're leaving. Come on Gabby!" Came the voice of the Phant Family. Good riddance.

"No," Gabby's voice was softer that usual, even with my enhanced hearing it could barely hear her voice.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Apparently there's an echo or someone has a hearing problem.

"I'm staying…I belong with Lily and the others. I loved Uncle… he believed in me. I'm staying. If something is coming, I want to be prepared. If he thinks I can do this, I should," Her voice is trembling, she's so scared, but I can hear it in her voice that this is something that's been building. With Lily at her side, she finds the strength.

"Well then, you've made our choice. If you're going to throw your life away on the wishes of a fool, then so be it, but it will not be under my roof. After we get home from this sideshow, expect your belongings to be on the front lawn,"

"But John-"

"No! We're finished and we're leaving. And that's final!"

We watched the Phant descendants leave the clearing, away from the small home that Master Phant had built with his own hands. Gabby's tears began to flow and she found herself back into Lily's arms. Jarrod looked to the group and slowly released Camille's hand to approach Gabby.

"Master Phant was forgiving to me. He believed in me when I was no longer human. He was a good man and I'm sorry for your loss Gabby. And to see how your Father just treated you, brings back a lot of memories for me. I know what it's like. You, of all people, didn't deserve that, you've done nothing wrong. I understand why I was condemned but you have to reason for it," he says, she peers up at him from Lily's embrace.

"Thank you," she mumbled from Lily's shoulder, he gave her a thin smile. Good to see him reaching out to someone else than the Rangers.

"I, for one, found him to be a cranky old man who probably lived this long to spite everyone," We all stared at Camille, it was a very her thing to say and she probably had a point, "What? It's true. No offense but the three Masters has lived longer than most. I'm surprised you're not all dead."

"You're one to talk Camille." Swoop spoke, his face turning to her, there's a strange humorless smile on his face.

"I'm too pretty to die." She huffed, that made Lily and Gabby let out what sounded like a mix of a sniffle and a giggle, but mostly like a sneeze. It was kind of cute and endearing on them.

"You have a home with us, Gabby." I told her, regaining my focus. She was a Descendent of Phant, and a good friend to Lily, I couldn't let the little thing be all alone, not at this time. Not after the news Swoop just gave her on top of losing her Uncle. "I'll be gathering your items for you, I don't want you going back to that place."

"That means a lot to me, thank you RJ."

"If you don't mind me saying this, your Father's a real asshole." Casey said.

"I know."

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes."

Poor thing. Now even I want to cuddle her…I would but I'd probably just creep her out. I could hug Casey…but that would creep everybody out…which is why I do it. I enjoy making people uncomfortable just to see what happens. I just don't understand some boundary issues. I then decide it would be good to focus on the situation at hand again and look to Gabby and Lily who released one another.

"Want me to break his arm?" Camille offered. Apparently she has no qualms with harming people. And Gabby smiles though she knows this woman, or I assume she knows, is dangerous when left to her own devices.

"No."

"His leg?"

"No."

"His knee?"

"No."

"His nose?"

"Camille," My Father says, wearily.

"Sorry. I think a good smack may show the man that he's completely underestimating the skills we possess and in his own Daughter," Now Gabby looks spooked.

"You guys really think I can do this?" she asks, her voice small.

"Yes, dear Gabriella.. He wants you to be prepared, to be safe. All of us here, know that you have the grace to ascend once you're taught," Master Swoop says, looming over her.

"But why not Pai Zhua? I'd feel better if one of you were my Master," Aww. How touching.

"The Wind Ninja Academy is a Sister school. Their methods are more based on the elements than of the animal spirit. I'm assuming since your spirit is still underdeveloped that he chose our Sister Academy to teach you in the ways of elemental manipulation since it will be easier than trying to tax your body to draw out a spirit that may not arise," Master Swoop warns wisely.

"Elements meaning Water, Air, Earth?" the young Phant asks.

"Yes. That is what their Academy specializes in. There are also Thunder and Samurai Academies as well. Thunder is closely tied to the Wind Academy, given one of their Sensei's was a part of a former Ranger team with those of the Wind Academy."

"The Ninja Storm Rangers. When I got my hack into the morphing grid, it was with their help. Well their Green Ranger really. He's a genius, his name is Cam," I tell her.

"So that's how you did that!" Lily says.

"Yup. He got busted though, and I have to report to one of the original Rangers soon, so they can log in our history."

"There's a history log?" Casey asked.

"Yes. A man named Doctor Thomas Oliver has kept track of all the Rangers since the Power came to Earth. He was one of the first. But Gabby, no need to fear, I know the guys and gal of the Ninja team. They are a great crew; they would treat you as one of their own. I know this seems scary, it all does at first. I can't say I would know because I was born into this world and never had the option to go or not. There are very few to be chosen and some do decline." I tell her honestly.

"I know I was intrigued when I first got my letter. I didn't know if I should do it or not. I had to give up everything and everyone I loved and knew. But in the end, it was worth it." Lily said, she idly glanced to her arm where her Master stripes marked her skin. "It was hard, it was exhausting, painful, and scary and there were days where I just wanted to walk away but inside I knew it was right."

Gabby looked so overwhelmed; her eyes will filled with so many tears I didn't know how she was holding them back. Lily pulled her close again as we all stood in silence. Our eyes were over the clearing, the empty house, and the quiet trees. There was no noise, it seemed that everything around was silent in mourning. It made me want to leave this place. I wanted to go home and hold Lily and cry with her. I wanted have a drink with Swoop and my Father over our fallen friend, to help show Gabby her path in life. But I knew when we go, Lily will probably not leave Gabby's side nor do I blame her. I've never met such a fragile girl; she was the damsel that was drawing the knights in shining armor out of those around her. I think something in her knew it was time to part ways with that damsel and stand on her own.


	3. Chapter Two: Beyond the Waterfall

Earth Song  
><em>Chapter Two: Beyond the Waterfall<em>

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: 2 days after "Undiscovered Path"  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama/Angst

It starts as I awake. I feel the pull of nurturing, the urge to comfort and hold, to mother…it's the fact I am a Den Mother and have been the one for this pack. I've not had these feelings in a long time and I realized I miss it. I open my eyes to see Gabby watching me sleep. I can tell she hasn't slept and I reach out and stroke her cheek. I don't want to see her cry anymore, it broke my heart to watch her sob her heart out last night. I don't blame her. Her fate relies on her going to the Wind Ninja Academy, her destiny is now go or die in whatever horror is to come. It's not something that should just be thrust upon you. I wish she would go to Pai Zhua, I would prefer that she had a Master that was closer to her.

"Morning." She says soft, I continue stroking her face.

"Morning, Gabby. You didn't sleep did you?" She shakes her head.

"No. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Soon, sweetie, we need to talk first. Are you going to be ok with this Gabby? I mean, I can see you're scared and I understand but I don't want you to feel forced to make your decision."

"It's what my Uncle wanted. I want to make him proud."

"From how he spoke of you, I know you already have," She smiles faintly but it quickly vanishes.

"What if I fail? What if I don't make it? I mean, I work hard enough to dance, who knows if I'll be good at Ninja stuff,"

"Honey, you will, you're a quick learner. I've seen you pick up my moves so quickly and within one night can execute them better than me. I know you'll be just fine. Oh! And no worries about falling at a Ninja School. I spent most of my first year on my ass in the mud," I tell her with a smile, she chuckles softly and shakes her head. "And it seems hard but I know you'll be fine." She sighs, I suddenly get the distinct impression she's not telling me everything. "What is it?"

"I'm hearing things. Like whispers when I'm all alone, I have since the night my Uncle…died." Oook, I didn't expect that. I sit up and look down at her, her face is clearing reading that she regrets telling me.

"Some of the Masters do have the power to communicate with telepathy. Your Uncle did it with me once."

"Its not him or anyone else…its…something different, its why I believe Uncle's warning. I know I sound crazy but I know something's coming. Its why I wanted to say with you guys," It was unspoken that it was because it was the safer choice. I know I wouldn't want to leave with a man like her Father. Something about the look in her eyes, I know she's being honest, she's truly hearing things and she's afraid. I can't hear it, I sense something off but I do not know what. I've never felt the urge to nurture more than when I'm around Gabby. I adore her but its something that she draws out of people, hell even Jarrod responded to her. She makes people want to comfort and console her, to hold her close to shower her with love and affection since its clear she didn't seem to have much in her home life.

So I give in and swoop down to hug her. I don't care that it looks awkward as hell and we're both teetering on the edge of the bed. She needs a cuddle; she accepts it without a thought. All I can think about is how badly she was treated yesterday, by her own parents. I may not have seen mine in years, but I know once I return I will be welcomed and constantly reminded about how loved I am. I wonder if anyone told her that lately, besides Master Phant, I don't see anyone in that family jumping to reassure the girl she is loved. I'm going to, I am the Den Mother to this Pack, and true pack member or not, I shall Mother her as I would anyone else.

"Lily?" her voice is muffled from my embrace.

"Yes?"

"Can I cook breakfast?" For the last few days, the only thing that's made her happy has been to cook us breakfast.

"Of course honey! Want some help?"

"No. I'll be fine, I know your pantry pretty well. I'll be ok." She smiles at me and it's a pure smile, I feel better seeing it.

"Good. I'm going to go shower. RJ should be up soon now that he hears us moving around." I tell her, standing and stretching and she does the same.

"I've noticed he won't come out until he knows we're both awake."

"He doesn't want to wake us. Since we're in the loft and the kitchens so close, any noise he makes will immediately wake us. He just wants to be polite."

"There are other rooms you can move into now that it's just you two, don't you?" Gabby makes an innocent comment, from an observation she doesn't realize hold a deeper story. I swallow the lump in my throat and sigh.

"I feel more at home here. It's where I've always been." I tell her, she nods and heads to the kitchen and I hurry to the shower.

When I come out, RJ is sitting at the counter, watching Gabby make whatever smells…so…delicious. I look to the counter to see that my friend apparently love how to bake. She had made cinnamon rolls from scratch. She is currently cutting the rolled dough into slices and arranging them into a pan.

"I had no idea you could bake so well." I told her, sitting next to RJ, who smiles at me.

"I can't cook, but for some reason, I'm a good baker. Uncle says…" she catches herself and though her voice falters for a moment, she regains the strength. "Said that my baking were like pieces of art. His favorites were these cinnamon rolls and my banana pie." As she places the pan into the oven, she then stands back and evaluates what's in front of her. She takes the milk, vanilla, melted butter and confectioner sugar and mixed it, creating the frosting.

"So Gabby, what exactly do you know about Pai Zhua, about Lily and I and the others, about well anything really. You've never really said what you do know and you seem at ease with us and our Pai Zhua ways and even our spirit animals." RJ asks. Gabby's eyes dart from him, to me, to her frosting, then to the counter in front of her.

"Uhm…I know that the Pai Zhua began thousands of years ago as a branch of the other Ninja Academies because their Ninja's were beginning to develop animal spirits, instead of elemental abilities. They built their Academy, and worked in harmony with their animal spirits. Then the Beast War began with Dai Shi wanting to destroy all humans and the Legendary Three gave their lives. Master Mao, Finn, Swoop and Phant were able to survive and keep Dai Shi imprisoned until Jarrod's rage got out of hand and he was released. Dai Shi finally got his revenge on Mao and destroyed him. I know that you, RJ, had gotten in contact with someone to make the Jungle Fury morphers and gave them to Casey, Lily and Theo. You had one built for yourself and later built one for Dominic. I know that in the end my Uncle, Masters Finn and Swoop also became Rangers due to their powers being channeled through the Crystal Eyes. In the end you all were able to defeat Dai Shi and save Jarrod in the process."

Huh. Guess Master Phant told her everything.

"What more do you know?" I ask.

"I know a lot about all of you actually. I know that though RJ's Father wished him to follow his path and to inherit the Shark spirit, he didn't. He went off and traveled around the world and finally discovered his spirit, the Wolf. And you Lily, you did not inherit your ability or invitation through a blood line. Your spirit developed early and began to disrupt your life, due to the speed that the Cheetah spirit was feeding you, you were beginning to scare people. When Pai Zhua was able to track you down and tell your parents, they agreed you should go but left it to be your choice and you did. You were in your 6th year at Pai Zhua when you had to leave to become a Ranger."

"Your Uncle left nothing out did he?"

"No, he felt I should know my heritage."

"Did he teach you how to fight?" I ask, she sighs and still doesn't look out.

"Not really, I just know how to block. I didn't want to learn, I mean the only thing I was good at was always dancing. I didn't want to give it up and my parents would have never condoned teaching me the ways of the Phant."

"Well, what about you, my Dear. What do you like to do? Tell us about you, we know so little and since you are a part of our dysfunctional family, I'd like to know more."

Now she looks uncomfortable. She can tell us all she knows on everything on ourselves and Pai Zhua but doesn't want to speak about herself Does she think she's that unimportant? That we'll judge her? I want to hop across the counter and hug her and I would have, had the timer on the cinnamon rolls not gone off. She turns and gets them from the oven and begins to put the frosting over the top. I swear RJ just whimpered like a dog after a biscuit, it was cute yet mildly alarming all at the same time. He was good at doing that.

"Well as Master Swoop insists on calling me, my name is Gabriella Danielle Phant. I just turned 20 years old. When I'm not dancing, I'm going to school…for the most part. My parents were playing all my tuitions and I doubt they are anymore. Knowing my Father his exact reasoning is that I am adult enough to decide to stay with my Uncle's insane friends, I can afford to get a job and pay for my own schooling."

"Yeah, to be blunt, your Father is a prick." I couldn't help those words as they flew out of my mouth, Gabby hides a giggle and RJ just stares at me, mid-mouthful of cinnamon roll…oh boy.

"And I thought my Father was bad…" RJ tells her in a way of comfort as he swallows his mouthful, I thought he was going to choke.

"Are you going to be ok with learning some moves? You'll pick them up quickly, I know you." I tell her Gabby shrugs and slowly eats her cinnamon roll and I begin mine. I'm drooling before I can even put the first piece in my mouth. Damn this is good, if they don't take another I will probably eat the whole rest of the tray…

"I'm going to have to learn anyways, so why not."

"We're going to have to leave soon but I can teach you some moves that are defensive, which will help for any attacks that come at you." I tell her. RJ takes another roll and lopes down to the main room and begins to move furniture, to give us place to practice. Gabby puts down her mostly finished roll and looks to me.

"Can we start now, if I keep thinking about it, I'm either going to puke or back out." I smile and slide my arm around her middle as we walk to the training mats.

"Gabby, do you trust me?" I ask, staring her directly in the eyes.

"Of course." She tells me without thought or hesitation.

"Good." I tell her, and then I strike.

It is three hours later and we're heading into the woods outside of Blue Bay Harbor. It is the next town over so it's not a long drive but it is a long walk. And the woods are starting to look familiar. Master Swoop has joined us as we crunch our way through the forest. There's no point on being silent when the Ninja's know you're coming, it defeats the purpose. Gabby's already exhausted, I can hear her puffing behind me, I tried to teach her as fast and as hard as I could before we had to go. I wanted her to have a fair chance and hopefully I did more help than harm.

"You must be the Pai Zhau members," a voice says from nearby as a bird transforms into an a man I can only believe would be Sensei Watanabe. We all bow, and he bows back to us.

"I am Kanoi Watanabe, most members here just call me Sensei, so you may do the same." He says, smiling. Friendliness radiates off of him and I can sense he is a good man.

"I am RJ, this is Lily, Master Swoop and Gabby." RJ says, as Sensei's eyes fall on Gabby I see him study her.

"She is the one."

"Yes, I have this letter dictating Master Phant's last wishes and a testimonial that only you are allowed to read." Master Swoop says, holding out two letters. Gabby still looks so scared. I tug her closer to me and loop my arm in hers.

"Do not worry, my Dear," Sensei says warmly to Gabby, "You are amongst friends here. I do offer my condolences that you had to arrive her under such circumstances but you are in good hands here. There is no need to be so scared."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. This is very overwhelming." She apologizes and I give her arm a squeeze.

"I'm sure once you meet the rest of your Sensei's you will not be so nervous. I will be the first to tell you…they are a rather interesting group." He says and I can hear him holding back laughter, I'm not sure if he's laughing at the fact she's so scared or at his own Sensei team.

"Are they a bunch of slackers?" I had to ask.

"No, they are dedicated to their roles as Sensei's and teaching their students…their manners are not always professional and they get rather…high strung when they are together. They are all very enthusiastic about training, their sports and their friendship."

"Ahh, which is why they made such good Rangers from what I've heard." RJ says, Sensei seems surprised but smiles.

"They were. I'm very proud of each one. Now come with me," he says as we reach a small waterfall. He does not stop and simply walks on the water and waves his hand, a portal opens. Its so bright, it reminds me of crossing over until the Spirit Realm. As we follow him through, instead of the feeling of dread and dying I felt going to that realm, I feel at home and peace here. It reminds me of Pai Zhua…my old home.

As Gabby and I grasp hands we cross and stare in wonder at the massive grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy. Flags baring the colors of Red, Blue and Yellow surround a gate with a black symbol outlined in red on a white background are in our path. Beyond it, we can see the large building that made Pai Zhua seem so small.

"Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy, my friends." He tells us, as he opens the Gate and we walk in.

The Grounds are empty save for a group of 8 people. There were 2 females standing on the side watching in colors that do not match the color pattern established, and the rest were in the midst of a huge sparring session…and name calling from what I can hear. Gabby is gazing at them in wonder as we see one of the people, a woman with red lines rise in the air and watch, she stays there effortlessly. But she wasn't high enough and is pulled back down and ends up in the mud with a few of them.

As we look on, one with yellow lines looks up to us and locks eyes on Gabby, as he does I feel something…I do not now what it is. Gabby inhales sharply at my side. As she does, two males cover their ears and let out pained cries. Sensei watches on with suspicion and worry in his eyes.

"All of you! Clean up and get inside, we have much to discuss!" Sensei calls to them. They all bow to him and with flashes of multicolored light they are gone. "Miss Phant, this is as far as your friends need to go. They can stay to see your test if you would like, but I believe it will be easier now for you to part ways."

For a moment a jolt of panic runs through me and I don't want to let her go. It's the Mother instinct, I don't want my girl to go., I can't leave her, she needs me. I hold her close and we cling to each other, RJ pokes me in the side signaling it would be good to release her now.

"Gabby, if you need me, please, call me." I tell her, she nods.

"Of course, thank you Lily…and RJ. Thank you for giving me a home to return to."

"Anytime Little One, Mi casa es su casa." He says and gives her a brief hug.

"Goodbye Master Swoop, I assume that you will be lurking about keeping an eye on me?" she asks, a smile ghosts across his lips.

"I have my orders to do so, I will always be watching over you, Gabriella." I could tell that gave her some peace.

I hug Gabby one last time and as RJ places his hand on my lower back, he guides me back towards the gate. I look back at her one last time as the Gates draw close behind us.

-  
>To Be Continued<br>Reviews are welcome


	4. Chapter Three: Shades of Gray

Earth Song  
><em>Chapter Three: Shades of Gray<em>

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover:<strong> Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Timeline:<strong>Directly following "Chapter Two"  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Angst

I am on my own now. With a deep breath I turn to Sensei and look up at him. His smile is kind as he holds out his arm in the "follow me" manner. I can faintly hear a loud ruckus from somewhere in the building. But I'm sure it's just from the group from outside, they seemed like a rowdy bunch. I follow Sensei to the third floor, which seems to be dorms. He opens a room, where the woman we had seen in air earlier was waiting.

"Ah, Sirena, I see you're ready. Gabby, this is Air Lieutenant Sirena Garland. Sirena, this is Gabby Phant, her Uncle was the last Master Phant." For a moment the girl actually looks sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Phant. Your Uncle was one hell of a warrior and I'm proud to say that he is in our extended Ninja Family." It's so different from being with my family…I couldn't even mention that I saw him or spent time with him. When my parents would go away, they would trust me to be home alone but I would always have him over, I always felt safe with him near.

"Thank you, Ms. Garland. I do miss him dearly, but this is not the time for grief."

"Sirena, please," she corrects me gently.

"Then please, call me Gabby." We smile to one another, I like her already.

"I'm glad to se you two are getting along. If there are no objections, I would like for you both to be roommates."

"There are no complaints here," Sirena said, which was good since it's her room and I'm the person moving in.

"Good. Sirena could you please get Gabby our practice uniform and meet us downstairs in 10 minutes?"

"Of course, Sensei," she said bowing and she left the room. He bowed to me and I bowed in return and he closed the door behind him. I set down my small bag and sat down on the empty bed tucked in the corner. The room was extremely large, I do not know if that's because of her Rank but it did have its own private bathroom as well.

She returns with a gray and cream uniform in her hands. Holding it out to me, I take it and head to the bathroom to change.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." I tell her as I leave the door open a crack so we can talk, and begin to change.

"No problem kiddo. I don't mind, I come from a big family, I'm used to sharing but I've missed it here. You seem like a good girl so I'm not worried." The praise makes me smile, giving me comfort.

"So what makes you a Lieutenant?"

"When I graduated, I had the option of leaving and teaching else where or staying her and becoming a second in command. I happened to like Shane, our Air Sensei so I decided to stick around and be a pain in his ass," She says with a laugh, "I see

how you move, you walk so lightly, so you might be an air student. If you are, I look forward to teaching you. Though I won't be your main mentor one of my duties is to assist in training the students," A large part of me, wants to be air so I can stay with her. She's been so kind to me, I'm sure the others will be I'm comfortable with her already, "But you're also fluid in your movements…you're a dancer from what I can see. So water may be your calling. This is why we have to test; some people are not the element they appear."

"How did you know I was a dancer?" I ask, coming out, fully changed. Sirena brushes her braid back behind her.

"My younger Sister is Arianna Garland. You've been in competition against her. You actually beat her last time. From last I heard, you were the top competitive dancer in the state in ballroom and salsa."

"Ohhh! Sorry!" She shakes her head.

"No need to apologize, the better dancer won. Besides that just makes little Sis that more driven. Keeps her focused in something other than boys and turning into those snot nose little brats like her friends are," She's being completely sincere.

"Thank you, I think," I say, and she laughs.

"Anytime kiddo. Come on, its time."

I follow her down the hall, my stomach in knots. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I can't do this, I can't. I want to turn around and hide in my room; I'm not ready for this. My Uncle says I can but I know I can't this isn't me, I'm not a fighter…I can't. They will probably laugh at me and kick me out. I'll be disgrace to my Uncle…I can't…I can't keep running…I have to do this, for him.

She brought me to a large meeting room which was filled with the same group. Sensei was sitting on a platform, at his side were three, they must have been the Sensei's of Earth, Air and Water. The others were sitting against the wall, waiting to watch my evaluation.

"Gabby, I would like to introduce you to the team of Sensei's and their Lieutenants. Sensei of Air, Shane Clark and you already know Sirena. Sensei of Water, Tori Hanson and her Lieutenant Dinah Ashcroft. Sensei of Earth, Dustin Brooks and his Lieutenant, Jacob Frank. As you've noticed we have two girls who are not in the regular color patterns, those would be my Nieces, Marah and Kapri. The one in Green is my own Son, Cam." I bow to them, my braid falling down around my shoulders.

"I am honored to meet all of you." They bow back to me and I look to Sensei as Sirena sits beside Shane, she winks at me.

"Gabby, we are going to test your moves and reflexes as well as skills and from there we will see under which Sensei you are to study." I have no skills besides dance so let's hope that counts for something. Then he uttered the two words I wasn't prepared for.

"Let's begin."

The rest of the time was a blur, my reflexes and what little fighting I knew were all brought into play as the woman called Tori began to spar against me. Needless to say, I ended on my butt a lot. I was not laughed at but I could hear the boys whispering back and forth, especially Shane and the one named Dustin. Now, as I fall again, I stay down, I do not wish to even pretend to fight anymore. I'm not even skilled enough to be tested. I'm far from ready for this.

"I'm sure we've seen enough, Gabby, you may rest outside the door if you like while we deliberate." I rise and head for the door, awaiting my fate.

It seems like forever, especially now that I have no watch. Usually I kill time like this by practicing steps…but every time I think of my Uncle and how proud he was of me, how he loved to see me dance. It opens up a wound in me that I've not even begun to let heal. Everything has happened so fast, I didn't even get to have a proper good-bye to the one family member that encouraged me and cared for me the most. It hurts deep within me to even want to get into my dance warm-up stances. With a sigh, I look to the door and continue to wait.

What seems like hours later, the door opens and the one called Dustin is whooping happily while Shane looks dejected. Tori is rolling her eyes at them but smiles at me as she passes, she grabs my arm and gives it a small squeeze.

"Welcome to the family," she says and continues on her way.

"Gabby, I have to admit, you were hard to place. You have such fluid movement and such light grace to your movements but we have decided to place you in Earth. You seem to have a tie that cannot be denied, so for now we will place you there, if you need to move you later, we will be I know this is the right choice." Sensei says and Dustin gleefully comes over. "For now, you will be teaching one on one with Sensei Brooks, since you are late coming into the semester. His Lieutenant will be taking over teaching his main class." Dustin is basically bouncing at Sensei's side…he seems so thrilled. I can't imagine why, I'm not going to be a good student. Lily will vouch for that, I was a pain in her butt. "I will take my leave and let Dustin tell you about how he's planning on training with you and soon you will hear the call for dinner."

"Thank you Sensei," I say and we bow to him as he talks on, catching up with Tori, her Lieutenant and my new Sensei's Lieutenant.

"Hi! I'm Dustin and I'm so psyched to have you as my student!" I'm still having trouble believing that.

"Thank you," I tell him and bow to him. He laughs and smiles. He has a great smile.

"Ok, come with me!" he says, and following close, we head down to the first floor and sit on the porch. "Ok," he says plopping down heavily next to me. "We're going to begin with the basics. The stances, then we will move into movements, then sparring, then we will see how your ability to summon Earth to fight."

"I'll see what I can do." I tell him honestly, my stomach churning.

"No worries, Bambi, you'll be fine." He tells me brightly.

"Bambi?" What the heck? I've not even been here for a day and I have a nickname.

"You remind me of Bambi, all doe eyed and innocent. Just like a little deer." Hm. Never had a nickname before; never had friends to give nicknames.

"If you're going to call me Bambi, I'm calling you Sunny. I heard Sirena calling you Sunshine when I was watching all of you spar." Dustin laughs.

"That's ok, it sounds better coming from you." I blush, and he smiles and looks down and away.

"How can you summon the Earth? How do you attack with it?" I ask him, he stands up and I see him inhale. I feel this immense power surge through his body, its as powerful as Lily's spirit when it ripped from her at the funeral. He turns to his side and holds out his hand. I see a yellow light form on the tips of his fingers, as he exhales he releases, the power shoots out and destroys a nearby target. It explodes, and he turns to me.

"That is my main method of attack. I've defeated a great evil with that attack but since I have become a Sensei, I have been able to study more and I am able to actually move the Earth. One basic thing you will learn is to tunnel through and rip up to the surface to get your enemy. I've finally learned to make the Earth rise and fall, to bend and bow to my will. Sensei told me long ago, I am a Child of Earth. I've always felt connected to her."

"You refer to the Earth as female too?"

"Of course, she's the Great Mother…sorry that totally sounded so weird. Even for me." He said, wincing, I smile.

"No, no! I get it, I really do. My Uncle used to tell me the Earth was something to behold with wonder. We should always be thankful of what she gives us. After he had hope again, he spent most of his time gardening. He loved to plant things, and I loved to help him…I'm going to have to tend to it all myself…" It hits me hard again; I'm just so used to him being there beside me, telling me stories.

"I'm really sorry for your loss. Your Uncle has been spoken of in our writings; he was so powerful and legendary. I'm sorry." Dustin says, sensing my anguish and places his hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze. Then I hear him sigh and look up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Bambi. I think its going to be dinner shortly. Come on, I'll get you your uniform." He leads me back inside and finds a closet full of uniforms, he studies me and then picks out one. "That should fit you good. Try it on tonight and if it doesn't fit, I'll get you another size."

"Thanks, Sensei Brooks."

"Dustin."

"Sunshine?"

"You win," he smiles, "I can't wait to start to teach you. I know you're going to be great."

"Thanks," I tell him and watch him walk off. A feeling washes over me and I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and Sirena is at my side. She grins and leads me back to my room. Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought…

-  
>To Be Continued<br>Read and Review


	5. Chapter Four: Restless Night

Earth Song  
><em>Chapter Four: Restless Night<em>

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover:<strong> Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> About 5 months after "The Final Fury"  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Angst

I lay awake and stare at the ceiling. I cannot get my stomach to calm down nor can I shut off my mind. Across the room, Sirena is asleep…or so I thought until she speaks and scares me out of my wits.

"Boy, Dustin was right to call you Bambi…you're so skittish! Still awake I see," She says, I roll to my side and look to her. Her long dark hair is out of its braid and is a mass of waves that fall below her shoulders. We're both in regulation pajama's that were supplied to us. Mine are yellow whereas hers are Red, they are simple old flannel pajamas, nothing revealing in the like. Though being in a Ninja School filled with males, I prefer to be covered.

"I can't sleep," It is the only thing I could manage to say. Sure I could go on about everything but I do not want to burden her with my problems. She has her own things to worry about.

"It takes adjusting to living here, that's for sure," She laughs kindly. I do not want to lay in bed any longer, there's things I could be doing…or I feel there is, I don't know, I'm such a mess.

"I'm not used to being around this many people."

"Keep in mind Bambi, the kids aren't even back yet. There will be more. It gets hella busy but we're in this Academy for a reason. They've been training harder than usual. Like they are preparing for something, that's probably how you got in, Sweetie. Through the years I've been here, they've never brought anyone in, even family members, mid-year."

"My Uncle had something written with a grave warning. I don't know what it said, but I feel something is coming," Sirena watches me with her head tilted.

"Then I see you will have no qualms in buckling down and focusing on training," I shake my head and stand, beginning to pace. Usually I would be practicing dance moves but I don't have one that comes to mind, it all makes me think of my Uncle and I've barely been here one whole day, I do not want to cry.

"No."

"Good. Oh and should warn you, not that its going to be happening a lot by the way things are going but Shane will be coming in here a lot. Mostly because we always get in each others personal space, sometimes he doesn't even knock, he'll just walk right in. With you here, I doubt he'll do that any longer but I figured you'd want a heads up. And you may want to knock if the door is closed…" Oh. I'm not naive I get what she's hinting at.

"So you and Shane are…"

"Were. Might still be. I'm not sure. He changes his mind every week. It's my face that does it to him," She says sadly, touching her own face.

"Your face?" I ask, unsure of why if there is an attraction, her face could make him upset. She's beautiful, so I don't understand.

"I look just like someone he used to love. She wasn't of this Earth and she died. They were destined to be together but she gave her life instead. Her name was Skyla. He didn't have the decency to tell me this though, Marah and Kapri did. They may be bitches, but they are honest."

"The two girls in the other colored uniforms," She nods.

"That'd be them. You may notice that you'll get vibes from them…that are not good. They set me off sometimes but due to their family ties they are allowed here. Shane told me they were evil once, but have reformed and saved them on occasion but still we have our doubts some days…I mean, if someone was born evil, no matter how much good they can do…aren't they still bad?" Sirena wonders aloud, she's staring off now, and I bite my lip. That was a lot to hit me with; I don't think she realized she did it. She seemed to let it all come out at once; I think she's been holding it in for a while.

"I think it's up to people to make their own destiny. People change," I had not exactly witnessed it but I knew what happened to Jarrod. I knew his past, I knew why Dai Shi chose him, and I knew how he struggled with his guilt and still was reaching out for support and forgiveness. He wasn't that evil creature anymore, he was just a lonely man in need of love and family that he was denied. I could sympathize, but I was not truly alone, I always had my Uncle, I was always loved, I was lucky. "Sometimes bad things happen people which can lead down at dark path but in the end, everyone should be pardoned if they seek forgiveness."

"You've got an interesting insight, Bambi. But I'm not one of those to just forgive. If I can forgive, I cannot forget."

"I have a question," I tell her, I have to get off this topic, I'm homesick enough.

"Shoot."

"Are we allowed in the kitchens?" I ask, as I continue to pace.

"You mean students or after meals?"

"Both."

"Technically no but are you ok? Did you eat enough at dinner?" She is no doubt eyeing my thin form, my dancer body fools everyone, I love to eat.

"This is going to sound strange but when I'm stressed or looking to relax, I bake. And I have an urge to bake cookies."

"I do not object to that. Chocolate always perks me up!" She laughs and immediately stands.

"Well good because chocolate chip are the ones I want to cook. I was told they were the best…"

"Well prove it to me," she says with a wink, "I love being a taste tester."

She heads to the door and takes my hand. We make our way through the darkness, I have no idea how she can see but apparently she knows the layout well enough that even in pitch black, she's able to get around. We arrive in the kitchen and I'm instantly cheered up. Its an industrial kitchen, given that it needs to prep food for probably close to 100 people if not more, it needs to be.

Once the lights are flicked on, I go to work and find the ingredients I need and to my delight I find them effortlessly. And they have small mixers too! Not just the huge ones, which makes this so much easier. Sirena watches in silence as I gather and begin to make the batter.

"This reminds me of home," She says as she steals some chocolate chips. "My Mom would bake cookies all the time. She loved being Suzy Homemaker."

"That's why I love to bake. No matter where I do it, I feel like I'm home."

"I thought I heard noises in here," Comes a voice, we jump as Tori yawns as she walks into the kitchen. Her blonde hair is ruffled and her bathrobe is loosely tied revealing blue pajamas.

"Sorry Tor. Bambi wanted to bake. I never object to chocolate or baked goods," Sirena says, Tori arches her eyebrows at 'Bambi' but doesn't say anything. She merely grabs a stool from beside Sirena and sits heavily.

"So Gabby, you bake?"

"Yes, Sensei Hanson. I'm not good with cooking but for some reason, I can bake and do it well. I hope you do not mind this intrusion in the middle of the night."

"Tori, please. And I do not mind, though we say it's a strict rule to keep out of the kitchens, people still end up here in the middle of the night snacking. We want people to feel at home here so we don't stop it," She says and I feel relieved and she smiles at me.

"Really? Hell, had I known that I would be in here constantly!" Sirena said, sneaking some dough.

"That's why we don't tell people or people would never leave. This place is filled with guys who like to eat and eat a lot."

"Well I'm only making one batch; there should be a 2 dozen if I've done it right and Sirena stops eating it." I say playfully. Sirena laughs and returns to just eating chocolate chips. Tori nibbles at a few and soon, the cookies are in the oven and the girls are smiling happily.

"Dude! I told you someone was baking!" Dustin and Shane amble in, both are in bathrobes and their colored pajamas.

"I thought he was just going nuts." Shane says, leaning on the counter near Sirena who looks at him with a bittersweet look in her eye.

"Nah, Bro. I know my baked goods. And it was giving me such a good dream…I was Cookie Monster and I had fresh baked cookies. It was righteous." Dustin says with a dreamy smile. I can't help but laugh, as does Tori. He was clearly enjoying his dream.

"Dustin, sometimes, you're just too much for words," Tori says, shaking her head.

"I know. Shane tells me that on a daily basis," He says, still smiling. Shane rolls his eyes but is smiling.

"How much longer?" Sirena asks. I check the oven and glance at the clock.

"Two minutes. It'll be better if I had cooling racks," I tell them, Dustin heads over and plucks them from a high shelf.

"Here ya go Bambi. I have no idea why they put those up so high."

"Bambi?" comes a voice, its Cam…I believe. We were not truly introduced, he's not made any effort to.

"My nickname for Gabby. Blame Sirena, she thought it up for me. She's got nicknames for everyone here."

"I've noticed, Sunshine," Cam says with a bit of distaste. Dustin shrugs.

"I'm the light in your life and you know it," He tells him, batting his eyes, Cam smiles and shakes his head.

"You really are too much," He says, smirking, Dustin just rolls his eyes.

"Something smells good in here. Good evening…or is it morning, everyone," Comes Sensei's voice as he comes in. Uh-oh, my heart stops. There is a various chorus of 'Hellos' from the group. I can't help myself but I bow to him. "There is no need for that right now, my Dear. As you can see everyone else is already informal."

"I was always taught to respect the Masters or Sensei's position no matter what the situation may hold." My Uncle had taught me that from the moment I had met the other Masters. Master Swoop was the first Master I met, he had been intimidating in size but he is a very kind and quiet man. He was always good for me, when my Uncle had to go do something and I was in his care, Master Swoop would stay and keep me company. He would often tell me tales of Old, which is how I learned so much of Pai Zhau. The beep of the timer breaks my thoughts and I get the cookies from the oven.

As soon as the tray is down, Dustin is trying to take one. Sirena seizes a spatula and hits his hands with it. He pouts at her and she shakes her head. She begins to help me get the cookies off and after only minutes of cooling, half of them are gone. Wow. That was certainly surprising. I've never seen anyone jump on my baking like that. You'd think they never saw a cookie before. I help myself to one and let the rest take what remains, I do enjoy eating my work, but my stomach wouldn't settle.

"These were wonderful. Thank you very much Gabby. I think that now our sweet tooth's have been sated, we should all return to bed," Sensei says, I eye the dishes and he smiles. "Leave them there; we have a staff that will handle it. I believe it is more important to rest now."

I feel guilty leaving them there but Sirena's arms around my waist and leading me back to our room. Dustin waves happily, still holding a cookie as he and Shane head to the floor above where the men's dorms are. I wave goodnight to them and Sirena steers me to our room. Just as we are about to enter, I hear Shane call her name. She turns and I continue in, she leaves the door open a crack as she approaches.

"Lieutenant Garland," he says, I can hear them clear as day, I don't know why she bothered to even try to close the door. His voice drops but I can still hear him plain as day, I've always had excellent hearing. "What do you think of your roommate?"

"Oh it's Lieutenant Garland now eh?" I swear I could hear him roll his eyes. I climbed into bed and continued to listen. "She's adorable and scared out of her wits."

"Anything else, Sirena?" he asked with a sigh.

"She's holding back. Too much fear…if she'd only let go."

"You think she has it in her?" Hey…its not even day one!

"Of course! It's in her blood and that's stronger than anything." She has such faith in me. It's a wonderful feeling that someone who doesn't know me that well can believe that much in me.

From their shadows I see his hand touch her face; I hear her sigh sadly and with a shove, and she pushes him away and comes back into the room, shutting the door behind her. She looks to me and mouths 'good night' before climbing into her own bed.

As I lay there, I feel my stomach begin to settle and I am finally able to fall asleep.

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


	6. Chapter Five: Shattered

Earth Song  
>Chapter Five: Shattered<p>

Note: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
>Crossover: Ninja StormJungle Fury  
>Timeline: About 4 months after "The Final Fury"<br>Genre: Drama

I was sitting on the main steps, waiting for Dustin, today we were going to do the basics. Or that's what he said, but he's not here. Tori had warned me he would probably be late, it's who he was but if he was too late someone would come to get me. There are so many people here now, this places seems too small to hold them all at once. I can see the groups splitting up into the three groups. Though they are not colored as the rest, Kapri and Marah separate into the established groups. Marah went to air though she was in orange; Kapri went to Earth though she's in pink.

Dustin's second in command approaches me and waves me to follow him. He tells me to first start with warm ups. The warm ups consist of whatever moments help your body loosen up. I do what warm ups I could think of since I do not have a bar to raise my leg on.

"Since my Sensei isn't here, I guess it's up to me to start you with the basics. Though I do not feel comfortable physically correcting your form, I will have Kapri assist me for that." The girl approaches with this hate in her eyes I didn't expect.

"The Earth is a stubborn and firm element; the first thing we learn is to hold our stance firm as the Earth herself. Brace your legs apart, raise your arms to your side, and place your hands into first. Hold tight, hold firm." He says and demonstrates the stance. I follow his lead and copy his stance perfectly. I barely get into the pose when I heard a disgusted noise from Kapri and her hands jerk my legs and moves hips down.

I look across the way to see Sirena glaring, then she's called away and that's when Kapri shoves me hard, causing me to fall. Landing hard, pain ricochets through my hands and knees.

"You're not solid enough in your stance. You must learn to be unmovable like the Earth itself." Kapri says, her tone is hollow. As soon as I get back to stance she tries to knock me down, thankfully I'm more prepared and barely move. "Still too weak."

"Imagine you are the Earth, a rock, an unmovable object," he tells me.

"Sorry, this isn't exactly easy. I'm used to moving my body, not acting like a rock," I tell him, wishing that Dustin would get here and get them away from me.

"Those are just excuses holding you back," She shoves hard and I can't help but fall.

"We don't take excuses here." Kapri says. I have no idea why she hates me so badly; maybe it has something to do with what Sirena warned me about the night before. Apparently I shouldn't taken it with a grain of salt.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" I hear Dustin demand as he joins us. He looks distressed and worried. Not very like him, not like I've seen so far, something must be happening.

"We're beginning her training." Kapri says, not backing down or changing her tone.

"All I've seen you two do is show the first stance and shove her around! Both of you know better than that."

"But we can't treat her like an invalid! She's joining late as is and holding her hand and treating her like a child will get her no where!" His Lieutenant tells him, I've had enough.

"Listen Steve!" Dustin began.

"Dustin, you're unbelievable, you know that is not my name!" His lieutenant said.

"Right now I'm too mad to even remember yours!"

"So I'm supposed to sit here and take that?"

"Yeah! You are. I am your superior and you know damn well I do not pull my rank but if I have to I will and disciplinary actions will be taken." I've not seen him angry but its clear under Dustin's cheerful façade is a strong, fierce man.

I can't sit here and listen to this, I can't do this. All of this over me, I can't… I rise and walk away, Dustin tries to grab me and I evade his hand.

"No. Don't touch me, just leave me alone!" I tell him and rush back inside.

What was I thinking, joining here? I should have just stayed with Lily and RJ and worked at JKP. I shouldn't try to fight fate and if something bad is going to happen, it's going to happen and I shouldn't fight it. I'm not a warrior; I shouldn't have even tried to think I could be one.

I feel hands on me and I jerk away and Dustin's there again. I should have known he wouldn't leave me be. He's just that kinda guy who is sincere and caring and just a good by next door but right now I'm too upset to even care.

"Gabby, wait, listen."

"No! I want to go home! I can't do this!"

"You can!"

"I can't. They showed me I'm too weak to even try!"

"But you're not! I don't know what was up their butts but Bambi! Stop, look at me," he begs and spins me to face him. Oh hell he looks like he's going to cry now.

"What?" I ask, trying to hold my voice level.

"I know this seems scary as hell and its so overwhelming considering everything you've gained and lost-"

"How would you know? All you know is I lost my Uncle-"

"Actually that big creepy blind guy has told me about your family throwing you out and that if you do have a home it's a pizzeria with some of your friends."

"…Master Swoop's been here after all?"

"Yeah. Mostly lurking. I found him one night and after he kicked my ass and told me to stop staring at him. And that in fact, yes he is blind, he told me," The thought was amusing but not irrational. I've heard Master Swoop was known to do things like that.

"So you know my "big dark secret" so what? Are you going to Lord it over me like its some big deal? Its not. I just want to go, this was all a mistake!"

"No it wasn't, just give it a chance," He tells me with a painfully sincere look in his eye.

"But it was. I'm sorry. Just let me go." I finally break his grip and walk towards my room; he doesn't try to follow me this time. But within moments I as I'm nearly out of earshot, I hear Tori's voice call to him.

"Hey Dustin, I heard your new student's going to quit." Word travels fast around here.

"I know Tor. This is such a bummer, she'd be fine if she just believed in herself." He tells her.

"I've heard that's been a struggle."

"Well Kapri isn't helping."

"It's Kapri, what do you want from her? She's forceful; she's always like that to newbies,"

"I want nothing from her, I want Gabby to stay."

"Why? Why do you want her here so badly if she just wants to give up and go. Just let her."

"I can't. I know…remember how I told you the Earth was screaming and you and Shane thought I was batshit crazy?"

"Still think you are, but yes?"

"I think she hears it too. If she does, I'm not alone, I'm not crazy and we can figure this out!" She sighs.

"Dustin, I told you, it's all in your head. You hit your head really hard that day; I'm surprised you didn't break your neck!"

"But I'm not…Tori…that hurts."

"Come on Dustin, lets go sulk in the kitchen."

"Ok…" he says.

The one thing I've always been told is that my hearing was excellent…to me it's always been a burden when I end up overhearing that. I didn't realize he was facing something like that. I've not heard the Earth scream…I don't know what he's talking about. But I am hearing something and I have for some time but I don't know what it is.

I go into my room and crawl into my bed. Stretching out, I lie there wondering if this is all a big mistake…if I wake up…everything will be as it was. I want it to be. I don't want this. I want to go home…But a voice reminds me home is now at JKP, not that I mind, but I have no blood family left.

"Gabriella," without warning Swoop has appeared in the room. I force myself to stand and bow to him, and then flop back down; I don't care about sitting neatly in his presence. "I had to do everything within my power not to harm the two who were bullying you. I want to make it clear to you that I wasn't the only one that felt that way but it was not my place to stand in. I know you're very overwhelmed and scared but this is where you belong."

"How do you know that other than I have no place to go? I have no family-"

"Though your blood relatives have chosen to turn their backs on you, you have more family than most. There are plenty of people here who believe in you."

"But I'm not going to make it. This is not me. I'm a dancer not a warrior!"

"Gabriella. Trust me, though the path seems dark and you do not think you can overcome, you do have it within you. Your Uncle had mentioned to me that he always wanted you to learn and to study the way of the Ninja. He knew that you could grow and become not a warrior as you continually put it, but a protector. You would be protecting those you love and those innocent people who cannot protect themselves."

I had never thought of it that way and he makes it sound so easy, but its impossible. I cannot get my hopes up, knowing I'm just going to fail.

"I can't, Master Swoop. I just can't."

"It's not impossible. You just have to try and try hard. No the road isn't easy and you will have to face people who will want to break you but you have to build up and prove to them and yourself you're capable of breaking them."

I'm not a violent person but that does have a nice ring to it.

"I…I…just don't know what to do anymore." I tell him; in a blink of an eye he is at my bedside and squats down though he is still looming over me.

"You're burdening yourself with so much pain. Let it out, let it go and you'll be alright." He pats my hand gently; I appreciate the affection he is trying to express without seeming creepy. I know he's right but I know I don't have to tell him so. "I will leave you to think now, if you need me; call my name I will be…lurking as your Sensei insists on calling it."

"It is lurking…a bit." He laughs softly.

"I consider it being a watchful eye over my ward."

He vanishes quickly; I wish I knew how he did that. I continue to think and sometime later, Sirena pops her head in.

"Its dinner time if you want to eat or I could bring you some later…if you're staying." She says sadly, a pout on her lips.

"I'm going to stay." I would elaborate but I don't feel like it.

"Good. I'll tell Dustin to stop porking down the ice cream now. I'm serious, he's on his third gallon…" she mutters something about him being a fat ass and walks off.

I shake my head and rise, it's finally time to buck up and make my Uncle proud.

-  
>To be Continued.<p> 


	7. Chapter Six: Breakdown

Earth Song  
><em>Chapter Six :Breakdown <em>

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover:<strong> Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After "The Final Fury"  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Angst

As I wake up, I feel better about today. I know I will be completely trained by Dustin, away from those who apparently have nothing better to do than try to run me away from here. I don't understand why, I'm just trying to learn, I wouldn't have come here on my own free will unless I had a purpose. Running around in a bulky black leather uniform learning the way of the Ninja is something that I never would have considered doing in a million years. But here I am, waiting again. I've begun to notice Dustin is not the most prompt person in the world. I'm in the room I was given my test in, probably because of the fact it's got mats and is ready for practice.

I have no idea how I'm going to make it through practice in such a uniform, I know it's the standard but I'm not used to be constricted by so much material. I'm sure that will change once I break it in. I've been a dancer all my life I'm used to leotards and very thin material costumes and work out uniforms. This is the complete opposite. I feel heavy. I wish Dustin would hurry up, I don't like waiting, its giving me too much time to think.

"Bambiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" I hear from a distance. Here he comes…

Out of breath Dustin races in apologizing at an obnoxious speed that I can barely follow.

"OhmyGodI'msosososososoososososorry to have donethattoyou again. Sorry." He rushes out.

"Its ok…though I see you make a habit out of being late."

"I know, it'll be the death of me. Tori and Shane insist I'll be late to my own funeral. And if I had any other job I'm sure that I woulda been fired my first week but thank God I have Kelly for a boss-"

"Ok…?"

"Sorry, let me back up." He says and waits to catch his breath. "I'm late to everything. I have a job outside of here at this place called Storm Chargers, its an extreme sports business and we sell all sorts of gear. Kelly Holloway runs the place and I'm surprised she's kept me around as long as she has, I'm always late but she's like my Sister and she's told me if she didn't like me as much as she does, I'd be out on my ass."

"Well its good to have a boss as understanding as her then." I tell him, he smiles his bright smile and plops down on the mat.

"It is. She's so awesome, she'd like you because out of all of us, you're normal!" he chirps. I laugh, it's the first time I've ever been told that. "Have you stretched or warmed up or anything yet?"

"No. I was waiting. I'm not really comfortable in the uniform. It's a bit…heavy and thick to what I'm used to."

"Yeah, Tori had the same complaints when she first started. She surfs so she's used to the wetsuit or bathing suit. But since I'm your Sensei I say if you want to use a different work out uniform until you can adjust to the full one that's fine. I just want you to comfortable."

"Thank you. I think I'll be more at ease, if I at least just change my top."

"Fine by me, then we can stretch and begin." He smiles his sunny smile and begins to stretch.

I find my way out of the top and toss it in a corner, I feel much better to be in a tank top and leather pants than the top for now. After I warm up, I see him waiting.

"Ready?" He asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The hours pass and as we break, Dustin grins as he's been the entire time. I've watched each move, memorized how he moves, and copied them identical. Sometimes he's even bounced after he asked me to try his moves after I nailed them in one try. Other times he's gently moved my elbows, or shifted my hips or lowered my body. Usually I'm not used to having a male correct my stance, but with him I don't mind. It doesn't give me the creeps; with him it's endearing and gentle.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I ask as we stop to rest.

"Because through all the students I've taught I've never had one catch on as quickly as you do. You're amazing." I can't help but blush.

"Lily always said I was a quick study."

"She was right. You've picked up moves that took people long to nail." His words give me strength and confidence. "You're able to watch me and within a few tries nail the stances. You're really good."

"I try."

"You more than try, you rock!"

"Thanks." I tell him, then I hear it, it's that noise again. I keep hearing it and it seems I'm not the only one. I stop dead and look around for the source, Dustin stops as well and groans loudly.

"You heard that, you did!" he says once it ebbs down and his face is no longer contorted in pain. He's now pointing at me and just about bouncing.

"I did."

"Was it a scream?" His voice is wavering as he asks the question.

"No…it was more like a song…" I tell him, he nods.

"That's how it started with me. I was hearing a song…then it began to be a scream. Most nights I dream of it…" he whispers.

"What is it?" He looks at me with an unusual serious look on his face.

"I think it's the Earth. Something bad is coming and she's trying to warn us. She wants us to prepare and to be safe. She's trying to save us." He says it with such an earnest look I want to hug him. No wonder why I heard Tori pretty much call him crazy the other day. To anyone else, this would sound crazy, but to me it makes sense, since all my dreams have been of the Earth lately.

"I feel the same way…I think this is what my Uncle was warning about…this is why he sent me here."

"Well I'm glad you're here. You've already learned a lot, I'm impressed. I don't think I've ever had a student who's been a dancer so that's probably why you're so good so quick." He pauses then beams at me. "You should show me how you dance!"

"You move your feet." I tell him blankly, he laughs. But he doesn't understand. My Uncle was the only person I would dance in front of personally. It brought him joy since it made him recall watching me grow from a child and the family he was once close to. I come from a long line of dancers and after my family shunned him, he no longer had the ability to see anyone dance. Once I began to see him on my own I would dance for him and show him what I was learning. If I fell, he would lift me up and encourage me to start again, that was the only time I felt no shame in falling. My chest begins to hurt with now badly I miss him.

"No, what kind! I see some ballet in those feet. It's in the way you walk."

"I can't. It makes me uncomfortable." I tell him. I can't, even thinking of it, makes me hurt. He frowns.

"I'm not a pervert or anything! I just think dancers are so beautiful."

"I can also dance salsa, jazz and hip hop. But I won't dance," I feel tears begin; I don't want to cry in front of him.

"Why not? It's just a dance."

"I can't! It's NOT just a dance. It's who I was! It was ALL I was. My Uncle CHERISHED my dancing. He's GONE, he's ALL I HAD!" I'm shouting at him and I don't know why, it's not his fault. I have to get out of there, away from him, this place. I need to breathe. I go to run and before I know it everything is flashing past me in a blurr and when I stop, I'm in the woods. It's a clearing close to my Uncle's home where we laid his grave marker.

…how…how… did I get here? It doesn't matter to me right now but I fall on my knees and sob. I know his body is not in the ground, knowing that when he passed his body turned to ashes. For the first time since learning of his death I just let myself cry. With my family, I could not mourn, I could not express my grief. Then the idea of going to the Wind Ninja Academy was thrust upon me and I still was unable to mourn. Now nothing will stop me. I hear the Earth scream below me and the sky above me breaks open and I'm soon soaked in rain.

"Gabby!" I hear Dustin call to me; he's standing over me, one hand placed on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He says after a moment and squats down beside me as I shake with sobs. "I didn't know, I shouldn't have pushed. I'm sorry, I didn't know," he says, now kneeling in the soggy Earth. He pulls me towards him and I can't help but lean into his embrace. He lifts my face and wipes my tears away, though its raining my face is still soaked but I appreciate the effort.

"It's ok…I just had everything bottled up for too long. I needed to let it out…"

"Obviously dude. That was one powerful Ninja Streak. I don't even know how you did it." He says, he's clearly stunned and awed.

"Like you've said, I watch people. I watched Sirena to know the basics but I guess with my emotions in overdrive it just kicked in…" I sniff and look at the gravestone. "I miss him so much…"

"I know. I know how hard it is to lose someone that important to you. I lost my Mom and it's still raw inside me. I was 15 when she died but it's something that's really hard to let go of."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too but there's nothing we can do to change their fate. We know they are gone but they will always be with us. I'm sure wherever your Uncle is; you're making him so proud with everything you've accomplished already."

I look into his face, and see his pain. You would never know it from seeing him everyday. I gently touch his face and I want to tell him I'm sorry once again but words fail me. He now cradles the back of my head and brings me close and his lips meet mine.

It may not be my first kiss but it's the kiss I'll never forget. It began as a light lip graze and since I didn't pull away and pressed my lips to his he kissed me back harder. And I found myself kissing him back just as hard. I need this, I need to feel loved; I need this closeness, this passion, this expression of love in this moment. We break the kiss and just stare at one another. A breeze picks up and I shiver, I just realized I'm still in a tank top and I'm soaked to the bone. He pulls me close and secure to him.

"Come on, we're going home." He tells me and the world flies by me in a blur as he Ninja Streak's us back to the Academy. He brings me directly to my door and lets me go. He begins to walk away and I found myself reaching for him.

"Dustin." I say, he turns and looks to me with a quizzical look on his face. "Thank you." I tell him, its all I could say. He smiles and walks off, as he disappears from sight I walk into my room to find Sirena sitting on her bed reading.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, looking at me strangely.

"Got caught in the rain."

"It's not raining here." She tells me, I hadn't even noticed.

"Where I was it was…I'm going to shower."

"You should, not only are you soaked through, you're tracking mud everywhere." She tells me idly and I walk to the bathroom and take a hot shower, thinking of his lips on mine and how hard it is to get caked mud out of your skin and hair. After I get out and change, I realize I'm emotionally drained and want something sweet. Sirena is gone when I step into our room so I head down to the kitchen.

By the time Sirena finds me, I've already baked two batches of cookies and working on a third. She immediately takes one of the fresh cookies and shovels it into her mouth as it falls apart.

"You know if you keep baking like this, no amount of working out is going to save my fat ass." After she finished it, then seized the first batch to pass out to the students…I hope.

I laugh to myself, I don't know why but her parting words cheered me up a bit. At least I always have Sirena to lift my spirits and make me smile. I lift a cookie to my mouth and thank God for chocolate.

-  
>To Be Continued<br>Please Read and Review!


	8. Chapter Seven: Release

Earth Song  
><em>Chapter Seven: Release <em>

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover:<strong> Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Angst

I cannot believe how fast Gabby has picked up in so little time. I've never been this proud of any of my students. They've all been great but she's such a quick learner. I just can't get over it some days. She can pick up moves I haven't taught her by watching the other Earth students. She studies each of their moves and breaks it down and bam! She knows it. It's amazing to watch her do it. Tori and Shane tease me that I'm always watching her because I'm in love. I'm not, I might be crushing on her a little bit but she's so fascinating. Not only is she kind and sweet, she's starting to be able to kick my ass.

But now is not the time to drift off in my head, I'm at work…my real job where I get paid. Kelly's already busted me for daydreaming three times and I've been here for less than an hour. Thankfully she loves me so I know I'm not in danger of losing my job. I was in the back, working on one of the bikes, when I hear Shane burst in. He's bouncing off the walls like all he's done is eat sugar all day. Which he could have, I wouldn't put it past him on a day off. I hear Tori speak to Kelly, probably translating for Shane…

…who is now on my back.

"DUDE! Get off! You're too heavy!"

"Take it like a man!" he yells in my ear.

"Oh God," That was Tori no doubt rolling her eyes from the door way but she's also laughing.

"Down Shane!" it was Sirena, Shane obediently gets off. "Good boy!" She coos like he's a dog.

"Sit! Stay! Good boy! Such a good doggie!" I tell him and I'm rewarded with a punch.

"Dude, Shane, what is your deal?" comes one more voice, as I rub my face I see Hunter coming in as well. It's damn near a reunion. Feels good to have us together again, Kelly greets Hunter and he gives her a hug. Since becoming a Sensei at the Thunder school, we've all seen him less and less. He's always taken his duties seriously but I think he's begun to realize it's good to get out.

"He started it." Shane says and points at me, I just shake my head and Hunter smiles.

"I'm sure that's the case. Shane, why are you so hyper?"

"Sirena and I went for coffee but I originally bounced in to tell Dustin I saw his girl on her first weekend out in town. She's at the dance studio and damn, the girl has serious moves."

"And I keep telling my simple boy here that she's one of the best dancers in the state, so of course she's going to be." Sirena says, jerking her thumb at Shane.

"Dude, you got a girl?" Hunter asks, his face lighting up, I shake my head at Shane.

"No, she's a student-"

"That you're totally crushing on! Come on, you can't hide it, you're acting like you did when you fell for Marah." Shane looks to Hunter. "Don't worry, new girl's not evil. I don't think she has a mean bone in her body."

"Now I have to meet this girl!" Hunter says, Kelly pipes up next.

"I'll go too since apparently no one is working today but me." She says, shooting me a look. "I'd like to see who's distracting my worker."

We follow Shane and Sirena down the street and around the corner to the dance studio, which has a huge glass window in front so you could see. What I saw took my breath away. Gabby was standing in the center of the room wearing those tight fitting dancer clothes. She was on her toes and spinning, her braids flying around her. Each move she makes, she is pointed and perfect, what concerns me is the agony in her face. I strain to hear the loud music within, to see if it is the music that is bringing on the distress or if it is the movements of the dance, the pain of remember her departed Uncle that she loved so much. Sirena slips her arm through mine and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Sunny, even if she is sad, she's also in the midst of what I can assume is a contemporary piece. They tell stories conveyed not only in music but in movements. Seems the strong is lost love. She feels it due to her loss, what you're feeling is natural, some dances have been known to move the audience to they cry." She says softly, and gives me a one armed hug around the middle.

"I can see why you like her Dustin, she's very beautiful." Kelly states, I for some reason, feel better with her approval.

"Thanks Kelly. Though I would like to point out, she's just my student and I can't…"

"Date her? Sure you can. This isn't High School." Hunter said, and I turned to stare at him, he shrugged.

"I have another Sensei assisting me and she's dated a few of the students." He said after the looks he received from Kelly. She merely smiled and shook her head.

"Dustin, we all know how you get when you fall for someone, we all know you like her. We ALL know you do."

"That doesn't mean anything." I tell them and I see Tori frown.

"You're still bitter over what happened with Marah, aren't you?" She asked, I shrugged.

"I'm past it. Yeah it hurt but I've moved on and don't even think about Marah like that. I couldn't, I don't take betrayal easy. But Gabby is so…timid. I'm afraid she'd be too scared to be in a relationship and I don't want to hurt her." I tell them with a sigh, that's my real problem for now. I'm not sure they wouldn't try to hurt Gabby. It's the last thing I want to happen.

"She's not as timid as she seems. She's becoming a strong woman Sunny." Sirena stated and then from no where a new male voice spoke.

"She has. Look at her; in such a short time I can see even in her steps she's become more Earth bound and sure of herself and her movements, that proves we've done the right thing," We all jerk our heads to the side to see a tall man with brown hair in a purple and white striped hoodie looking in on the class. "I feel so proud!" he says with mock tears while Lily rolls his eyes and lightly swats his shoulder.

"Melodramatic much RJ?" she asks, he grins at her.

"RJ, Lily! Sup Dudes?"

"Coming to visit our cub. I see Gabby is thriving." He said, his praise brings me happiness.

"She's trying and succeeding. She'd do better if she just believed and listened to herself. And no one else" I tell him, RJ inclines his head.

"That seems to be her way. But from what I see you're doing a fine job."

"Thanks man!"

"No problem!" He brightens, which makes me happy.

"We heard that it's her weekend off so we've come to visit," Lily says smiling brilliantly. I can see she missed Gabby something fierce.

"That it is fellow Yellow!"

"You were a Yellow Ranger?" Lily asks with delight.

"First male Yellow Ranger in the history of Earth Power Rangers," She bounces in delight and gives me a hug.

"From one yellow to another eh?" I ask, she nods and I have to admit I totally adore my Sister in arms and I've only met her once.

Gabby finally notices and gathers her things and comes outside.

"You know it's really hard to concentrate when you have a gaggle of people watching you," She says, but she says it with a smile and no heat in her voice.

"You're a dancer; you're supposed to be able to dance for an audience." Lily says with a wink, Gabby chuckles and reaches for the other girl.

"I'm a Ninja in training; I don't get an audience anymore. And trust me, its better that was. Less people see me falling on my butt," It's the first time in a while I've heard her laugh.

"So Gang, what do the plans look like for today?" Lily asks, now that she is beside Gabby she seems happier than she was before.

"Well I have a store to run and if my workers would follow…" Kelly says and begins to walk in the direction of the store.

"Aw man…well I work until 5 so after that I'm free!" I tell them over my shoulder as I jog after Kelly. The group waves to me in unison, which is kinda freaky. Must be a Power Ranger thing, the ability to wave in unison.

"Dustin, you seem kinda cynical when it comes to wanting to date Gabby, that isn't you. What in the hell happened?" Kelly asks as I catch up to her. I sigh, I really don't want to keep rehashing the mistake I made with trusting Marah.

"Well remember the time when I thought that guy stole my bike because I believed him to his word with no proof?" Kelly nods and I continue on. "At the same time, this girl I knew started to convince me how good she was and the whole time was just playing me. She was evil through and through and it...it just hurt so bad. And now she still hopes that I could be with her when I don't think I ever could. I want to be happy, you know? I'm at the point in my life where I've got a great job, a good life and I want someone to share with me. And Gabby...she's so...fragile...I'd like to date her, I mean as everyone says she's pretty but she's a good person through and through, she's not pretending." I tell her, Kelly looks thoughtful for a moment.

"She seems like a good person as you said but I don't know her. If she's as fragile as you claim, its not going to be easy for either of you. Especially since you've been hurt too. You both need to just trust in each other that you're true to your words and actions."

"Aww Kel, you're right."

"I know I am." We laugh and head inside. "But just don't do anything to make a spectacle of yourself. Take it easy and just try to show her that you're genuinely interested in her. Maybe she is too."

"I think she wants to be but she's scared." I confess.

"Well, let her make that decision. Don't force her into a relationship if she's not ready."

"So wise," I tell her and bow as I walk into the backroom.

"You better believe it!" Kelly said with a playful look on her face. "Now get to work."

I saluted her and headed back to the bike I was working on. The hours flew by and as I was just about finished on the 5th bike that had been brought in, I heard the door open and a crowd of voices greeted me.

"Come on Buddy! Its quittin' time!"

-ES-

My day had been a bit hectic given the group we're in is so huge but for some reason I've found it all relaxing. We headed to the beach where Tori taught me how to surf, or attempted to teach. Then we wandered around town and had lunch and I got to know more about Shane and Tori. RJ and Lily were mostly quiet, they would speak when spoken but the tension between them was so strong. It surprised me, I don't know what changed, it wasn't a bad tension it was just this overwhelming feeling that they needed to be together.

Now that we were back at Storm Chargers to collect Dustin, I manage to get Lily alone and to the side. RJ is busy talking with Kelly about business ownership and I think I just heard the word insurance. I know he has sensitive hearing so I needed that distraction.

"Lily, what's going on with you two?" I ask, she smiles thinly and it quickly falls.

"I…we...it's just so…hard. So much has happened and my Cheetah isn't speaking to me anymore because I refuse to listen to what she says."

"What does she want?" I ask, I rub Lily's arm and she comes close and cuddles into my neck.

"She wants me to take my mate," she sighs, "She wants me to be with RJ but I can't."

"Why not?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes, I want to cry now, I didn't mean to make her cry!

"You know how I was with Theo and now he's gone?" she asks, I nod and she continues. "That's because one day the Cheetah decided she had enough, she knew Theo wasn't my mate, that RJ was and one day we were sparring and we kinda…made out…" her face is contorted in pain and sorrow. "I didn't mean to but it happened and Theo walked in and he saw us and we never saw him again. He left a note but it just said he'd be gone for a while. We can't even feel him anymore! I mean we feel Dom and Fran though they are in Europe but nothing, it's this void!" I take her into my arms and sooth her the best I can as she cries into my shoulder.

"Because of Theo leaving you two won't get together?" I ask, she shook her head causing her hair to be flung into my face. I don't mind and merely brush it to the side.

"But the more we stay away, the harder the Wolf and Cheetah make it. And I want to be with him but I feel so guilty!" I frown, never being in the situation makes me no expert but I just tell her what I honestly feel.

"If you knew Theo wasn't your mate, he probably felt that too. It always seemed he was way more into you than you were into him. You two weren't right and on some level he must have known it too. He'll come back when he's ready to and perhaps he'll find his mate but you need to be with yours. Stop punishing yourself." She blinks at me and I help her dry her tears.

"I will…if you give Dustin a chance," She says, I stare at her and she visibly calms down, I think she is enjoying manipulating me, though its really not hard. I'll do anything for her.

"Isn't that some sort of blackmail?" I ask, she closes her eyes and snorts in amusement.

"Not really. He totally likes you and I think you probably like him back. He has that quality about him, you really can't hate the guy."

"It's a yellow trait." I tell her with a smile and she smiles a true smile and hugs me.

"It seems to be. Did you tell him I was a Ranger?"

"Nope. I didn't even know he was one until I heard Cam muttering to himself then asked Dustin. He told me he was Yellow and I'm assuming we can guess the others." We look over to the crowd of the Reds, Blue, Yellow and Purple. "Dustin used to have this thing with his one girl and after she betrayed him. He's still hurt because of it, I do like him, I guess, but I don't want there to be trouble because of it."

"Honey, listen, if they interfere show them what a Phant can do! They may have had more training but you're a Phant and you will win." Lily says with more confidence than I could ever hope for.

"I don't think so, that seems like some kind of logical fallacy." Lily laughs.

"I can see you like him so go for it! I can see you guys are good friends and I know he likes you. Its time to show him you do back. Your Uncle would want you to be happy…speaking of, is Master Swoop around?" I scan the area and locate him.

"He's lurking behind that stop sign. I hope he realizes with his height and that jacket that is no camouflage." I tell her with a slow nod, she laughs and shook her head.

"I just wanted to see if he kept his word about keeping an eye on you…so to speak." She says, reminding me he's blind, I usually forget.

"Good. I hope Dustin likes clubbing because that's where we're going." Tori says, joining us.

"Can he dance?" I ask, Tori tries to hide a smile and her laughter.

"He tries, I give him that. He's not bad but he's not you," her laughter makes me smile, I feel accepted by everyone in this moment and I don't want that to change.

I feel like I have two families now, tied by ninja skills and being Power Rangers but those counts for something. And since I've been rejected by my own flesh and blood, but I have them. And since they are willing to have me, I'm so happy to have them and they all seem to like me which makes it better. I was always the outcast of my family, they would praise my beauty and talent but no one spoke to me or cared to learn anything about me. The only one who had was Uncle. I miss him but I know he would want me to focus and concentrate and stand proud and tall as a Phant. Its time I started to.

"Come on ladies! Lets go!" Sirena calls from the group near Kelly, and we're off to get dinner then to spend the night on the town.

-  
>To Be Continued. Reviews are Welcome!<br>Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter Eight: The Way You Move

Earth Song  
>Chapter Eight: The Way You Move<p>

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: About 6 months after "The Final Fury"  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama/Angst

Waking up hasn't seemed this hard since the first day of training at the Wind Ninja Academy. Last night was exhausting in the most pleasant way but I should be used to it, being a dancer. It's also hard to get up because Sirena is crammed in next to me, in Lily's small bed in RJ's loft and she has me in a death grip. The boys are all over the floor, literally. Dustin, Shane, Hunter, Casey and Jarrod are all over the floor. Camille and Tori have shared the futon near the entrance to the loft.

The sudden scent of fresh pizza sauce fills the air and I think I just heard one of the boys moan. Probably Dustin given his food lust, and I see Lily creep past the boys and head downstairs, dressed in her obnoxiously loud uniform. She waves her fingers at me and heads down as I try to break Sirena's death grip. Finally able to get out of her grip I step perfectly around each person, trying to remember how the group got to be so big.

_The music rips through the club, the lights were flashing and the noise was intense on my ears. They haven't been so sensitive before. I spot Camille, Jarrod and Casey in a large booth that's apparently reserved for us. I hadn't known they were coming out but it wasn't a problem, it was great just to see __familiar faces__. Tori split from the group to embrace another __familiar face__, Dinah, her lieutenant. The brunette happily accepts her embrace and they go towards the bar to talk. Lily grabs my hand and we hit the floor, RJ and Sirena join us while the others head for the table. The brilliantly pink haired DJ whoops loudly and begins to mix._

_The hours blur, my body is sore from the hours of dancing. Our group is dominating the floor with the exception of Jarrod, who is quietly back at the booth, watching. Dustin leaves the floor and plops into the other side and then Sirena joins them and one by one everyone is back at the booth but Lily and I. I'm having too much fun to stop. The music is still mixing though the DJ is no where near her booth, she is on the floor dancing and her hands are glittering pink. I must be seeing things because it seems like magic, but I'm probably hallucinating or something._

"_Come on! I think the Crew has had enough!" Lily pretty much shouts in my ear, she takes me by the hand and we join our table. _

"_Ready?" Hunter asks, we nod._

"_Awesome! Anyone want Pizza?" RJ asked, and all eyes went to him, "I see I've said the magic word! Off to Jungle Karma!" he announces and off we went, the last thing I remember doing was putting down my third slice of pizza and finding the nearest bed…  
><em>  
>Walking down the stairs I see RJ and Lily already in the midst of prepping for their day. Sauce was simmering on the stove; cheeses were stacked, waiting to be shredded. They moved so elegantly around the kitchen and each other it was like watching a dance. I hear steps behind me and I look up to see Camille, she plops down beside me and grumbles a good morning. I wish her one back and then become immediately disgusted as all of a sudden her tongue is making its way to the coffee machine.<p>

"Gross, do you have to do that around me?" I ask, she just smiles as she brings herself a cup of hot coffee.

"Camille, don't do that again. I've warned you next time its mine." RJ says but there's no venom in his voice, he seems more amused than anything.

He is a strange man but yet again I'm the one in Ninja training, sitting next to a woman who was thousands of years old and had a chameleon tongue.

I hear rustling upstairs and Dustin comes down next. He smiles at me and sits behind me, placing his legs on either side of me. He mouths 'hi' and yawns, and I smile back at him. As I turn back around he places his arms on my shoulders and rests his cheek on the top of my head. I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic, since I'm literally surrounded by him. It feels nice, a little too warm since the kitchen is heating up. I've never been close with a guy before, dancing is one thing but when they use you as a pillow especially wrapped themselves around you, it feels intimate.

Camille watched him for a moment and then mouths 'he's sleeping,' then before I can stop her, her tongue whips out and smacks him in the cheek. Then her eyes grow wide as he seizes her tongue, then his eyes snap open and he looks at what he's holding and let's go.

"Ew! Oh my God! Dude! Your tongue is not natural." she just blinks as him as her tongue snaps back into her mouth. She makes a disgusted face then takes a sip of her coffee.

"You're a special one aren't you?" she remarks, shaking her head. "Haven't you pieced together that we Pai Zhua are gifted because of our spirits?" his face lights up as it dawns on him.

"All of you are like that?" she nods, inhaling her coffee to get the taste of his skin from her mouth.

"It varies. Lily has speed and agility, RJ can actual turn into a wolf-"

"Half. Not total. If that happens I would cease be here." RJ says, "My senses are enhanced as well, especially my hearing and sense of smell."

"What are your Dad?" I asked curiously. Due to his love of the sea, I didn't get to know him as well as I did Master Swoop.

"Hmm well as he's aged his dependency on the sea has grown. He's an excellent swimmer and can hold his breath and dive as deeply as he needs to." He says thoughtfully.

"And I obviously have been gifted with echolocation, amongst other things." Master Swoop says as he appears in the doorway on the kitchen.

"Good morning Master Swoop," RJ and I say in unison. He smiles lightly.

"Good morning Gabriella, RJ," then his smile stays as he turns to Lily. "Good morning Lily, I see RJ has finally taken you as his mate. You do realize we will need to gather those of the pack soon," Lily blushes as red as the tomatoes she's making into sauce. "Before you all get perverted thoughts in your minds, I can tell through sight. You may not realize it yet, Lily but you're carrying yourself as an Alpha female."

"We can't gather the pack, we're not all here. Dom and Fran are still out of the country. And...Theo..."

"As much as it pains you, Theo will not return for some time. When those who wander return they can be added to the pack then. You still have Master Finn and I, Casey, Jarrod, Camille and Flit."

"What about you Gabs?" Dustin asks, I shake my head.

"I'm not pack material. No spirit."

"You can still be included in the pack you just wont be able to sense the others as they sense you. You're still apart of my pack." Lily says with a firm nod of her head, making sure I knew her word was final.

RJ's grinning proudly with a wolfish glint in his eyes. He likes that though Lily has no comprehension, like the rest of us, what being the Alpha female is but she certainly will stand up as one. She and I smile at each other, and I realize this is what it must be like to have not just a devoted Sister but a family. Contention runs through me and I settle back against Dustin who is finally awake. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I smile. I really like him, why was I denying it? Probably because I wanted so hard to be good, to be better, to fight hard and become something greater. And most of all, he helped me grow. If he had doubts of his teaching abilities I'm proof how good he is.

"Gabby, my dear, would you be interested in making breakfast?" RJ asks, I smile, knowing he wants my cinnamon rolls again.

"Of course, since you kindly housed all of us last night, it's the least I can do." I tell him and Dustin releases his grip on me and I head back upstairs. Walking into the loft, I find Tori and Jarrod in quiet meditation. They both looked serene and calm; Shane and Sirena were sitting on the futon.

"Whatcha doing Chicka?" Sirena asked her voice thick with sleep.

"Breakfast."

Apparently I said the magic word this time because everyone's eyes swiveled to me. Even Jarrod, who I've been told, could mediate in silence for days without moving a muscle looked over. A small smile appeared on his lips. He studied my face and then answered my question.

"We all know about your baking skills, and hungrily wait to try for ourselves, Gabby."

"Oh! Thank you! Honestly I'm not that good..."

"Honey, saying you're not good is saying that I can't surf." Tori said smiling. I blush, I can't help it, and I've never had so many wonderful people support me in my life.

"Ok, ok you win." and with hungry eyes follow me, I begin to make cinnamon rolls.

-ES-

As Gabby dishes out cinnamon rolls for each of us, I can't help but just feel so content around her. Despite being my student, I realize if I hadn't met her, I'd miss this feeling. She smiles kindly to everyone, there is never and air of hatred or even a vibe of ill will. It's what I like about her, because I'm the same way, why spend time focusing on anger and being mad when you can just lead a good life. Even Marah truly doesn't bother me. I want; I need someone in my life. Shane has Sirena; Tori had Blake until he decided to be a D-Bag. Now she may have Cam, she really hasn't made up her mind, and even Hunter has Kelly. And I realize how alone I am, but when I'm around Gabby I feel like it's the most natural thing in the world.

As Gabby turns to the sink to wash up, I stand beside her and began to help. It's probably the only time I can catch her before she gets whisked off by someone.

"Gabby, what are your plans for the day?" she smiles as she looks as the dishes.

"Nothing so far," she replies and hands me a bowl which I dry.

"Wanna hang out today? Just you and me?" I think I see her blush and I can help but smile.

"Sure, I'd like that," she says and I accept another dish.

"Cool."

After the dishes are done, I say goodbye to the others and take Gabby by the hand and we head out into the town.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asks, beaming up at me.

"Well, since I've seen your hobby, I'm hoping you'd like to see mine. Have you heard of FMX?"

"Free style motor cross?" she answered immediately, well colored me surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I can't help myself, I really want to know.

"One of the guys that tried to date me in high school was obsessed. He took me to rally or whatever it was and I told him I hated it. Really I just hated him so lying seemed the best bet since I'm extremely sincere." She says with a smirk. "But I did like it. It was thrilling, dangerous, but thrilling."

"Well good, prepared to be thrilled. Afterwards, heading back and changing then going out to dinner? How's that sound Bambi?" she smiles.

"Sounds good Sunny," I like it when she calls me that, though I'll deny it when anyone calls me that. I wrap my arm around her waist and I cannot wait for our day to begin.

Once I'm on my bike, the sun is shining and I feel Gabby watching I feel like I'm home. I've missed this. Being so busy with everything that's going down right now, this will help calm my nerves. I start off with some of the simple tricks, the cliff hanger, lazy boy, rock solid and heel clicker. As I advance into the more complicated and albeit dangerous tricks including landings like side saddle lander, I start to feel strange. Then it hits me, I feel the Earth, this is the second time this has happened and I blackout for a minute with Gabby's screams echoing in my ear.

When I snap to a second later, I'm still in midair and my bike is flying towards a small crowd that had gathered. I watch as Gabby slams her toe into the ground and raises her arm and I'll be damned but the ground actually moved! Curved like a mitt to catch it, and after that her mouth drops open and hangs there. Then I realize I'm still midair but strong arms have me. Looking up, it's Master Swoop and he's calmly hanging in midair like he's on wires. He descends to the Earth quickly, like we were never there. The first thing I do as I gain footing is race to Gabby who is still standing there clearly stunned.

"Gabby! What did you do? That was awesome!" I tell her, she closes her mouth and looks at me with her eyes as wide as they can go.

"I have no frickin' clue! I just acted! I begged the Earth to bend to my will and she did! She helped me!" she cries in amazement and now the shock has turned to delight. "I did it! I helped save some people!" she says, looking at the shell shocked crowd that is looking at my bike. Then she launches herself at me, "Oh my God are you ok? Here I'm rambling on when you just blacked out midair! Master Swoop, thank you!" She lets me go for a moment and hugs him quickly, then becomes flustered. She bows to him and he looks amused, and then returns to my arms.

"It was the Earth; it's whenever I'm in midair that I black out. Maybe because it's more a direct slap to my brain…does that make sense?"

"For you, it does," Master Swoop says, and I'm debating if that's an insult or not. "It's getting stronger. Even I can feel it now. Soon the others will too, those of elements other than Earth and animal spirits alike will hear the cries." He continues, and then looks to us. "I am aware you had plans for the evening, do not worry about this event, we will begin to discuss with the others soon, once it grows louder. I have a feeling we will have our answer to why she cries soon. It would be wise to keep your feet on the ground from now on, enjoy your dinner." With that he vanishes as quickly as he arrives.

"I think it would be good if we got out of here," she says and I can honestly say she took the words from out of my mouth.

"Let me get my bike…" then I spot Hunter and Kelly, I motion for them to grab my bike and I'll tell them later, amazingly they got it. Thank God they know me well enough as Gabby and I make a hasty exit and ninja streak back to the school.

Its quiet, given it's the weekend and no one is really around. Gabby heads to her room to change and I mosey around, it won't take me as long to get ready so I take the time to see who's around. Dinah is in one of our practice rooms, sparing with Kapri. They are not fighting as clean as they should as Dinah belts Kapri in the face, and to my surprise Kapri just smiles and strikes back just as hard. From the looks on their face, it seems like a weird form of foreplay. On that note, I make sure to put as much distance between myself and them. Some things I'd rather not know.

Next I run into Bob…Frank…no Jake. My second in command. He is walking out of the library with a book, a few of our better students around him. Good to see them studying on a day off. It's why they are some of my advanced students. Makes me proud to teach them. The Cam comes from a room and glares at me. That's not unusual, it's the typical norm.

"What?" I ask, shooting him a look of innocence, since as far as I know I haven't done anything.

"Have you seen Tori?"

"Yup! She's off at Jungle Karma Pizza last time I knew. I didn't ask her plans for the day but last time I saw her she was hanging around Jarrod," Cam darkens at that, I don't know if it's because it's another guy around Tori or because its Jarrod. There's something about him that I don't know…it feels off. He's good I can sense that but he seems…more fragile about it. Gabby did assure me last night he is a good guy and even danced with him. Since I have no competition given he's got a girl...mutant girl, whatever, it doesn't bother me.

"Thanks," he snaps and stalks off. Finally I come across the man I truly wanted to see.

Sensei is mediating in his office and as I quietly walk in, I drop to the space beside him and draw my legs in to mediate beside him. Taking a breath, I close my eyes and inhale and as I exhale I begin to come to peace and relaxation.

"What do you want to ask, Dustin?" he asks, I know he has not moved therefore I will not move or open my eyes.

"The Earth, her cries are becoming so strong. Has this happened before?"

"Not in thousands of years. There are records of this happening around the time of the Pai Zhua Beast Wars and the Mystic War that took place in the Mystical Realm, since it almost bled into the mortal dimension. But nothing as strong or seemingly isolated as this. I have noticed that Cam has begun to pick up on it and track it, and some of the more sensitive students that are not of Earth have noticed as well."

"Mystical Realm?"

"We're tied to it as is Pai Zhau. The land we have here is only a small portion of the Realm. We are on the outskirts, the Mystic Realm is more in the middle, and it's a vast magical place. We have been at peace with the land and people since the creation of the Academies. After all, we have all produced Rangers. We were the first in recent times, 4 years later the Mystics followed and now the Pai Zhua Rangers have ended their time."

"Thank you, Sensei," I tell him and I bow to him, thankful for the knowledge I now possess. Now its time to get ready for my date.

-Earth Song-

Dustin and I arrive to a very nice looking Italian place, and we're seated at a candle lit table. It's all very romantic. Through the appetizer and first course I learn more about him and I'm extremely surprised.

His Father was the reason why he got into FMX; he was a business man with a wild streak. His Mother had been a teacher before her passing from losing her battle with cancer. He was an only child who sought a family in his friends since his father was away so often on business. He had known Tori for most of his life and was pretty much her brother in the eyes of her family. They had met Shane a year later and Kelly the next. He had helped Kelly create Storm Charges while she was going to college and was the first person hired due to his help.

He had gotten a scroll one day asking him to join the Academy which he immediately accepted. He believed in Power Rangers when they were just mythos, something from a comic book. He always believed the world needed heroes and people for children to look up to. He thought he'd go professionally into FMX until he had been asked to become a Sensei. He knew he wasn't the best at FMX but he was in the top two and that was fine with him, he was more in it for the excitement. Much like me, I didn't have to be the very best at dance, second place was perfect. He likes old martial arts movies and Bruce Lee, but he also enjoyed Superhero movies and occasionally an Audrey Hepburn movie in honor of his Mother. And apparently he told no one this but when he hears "Moon River" he tears up because his Mom would sing that to him as he went to sleep.

He took my hand as I told him that the only person in my life I ever had was my Uncle. My family prided themselves in my talent, not in me. They were harsh and critical and because I loved my Uncle, I was treated as an outcast. I was happy being a dancer and honed my baking skills from a young age. I admit I do miss my family but with the people I have with me now, The Pack and the Ninjas, I'm complete. Much like him I like Bruce Lee and favor his son Brandon. "The Crow" will always be one of my favorite movies. It's a tale of love transcending death, about revenge and redemption. I also like Audrey Hepburn but I also like chick-flicks like any typical girl. But I also loved movies that mess with your mind and make you think. I tell him second place is a good place to be in my craft and he smiles brightly, and says he knows exactly how that is.

As they clear away the first course and tell us that the second will be coming shortly, I excuse myself to the bathroom. If I believed in Mates like the Pai Zhua, I would say I found mine. Its just so natural to be with him, I've never felt this way before. I hardly recognize the woman staring back at me. She seems so confident and happy, something I haven't been in all my life. Now I know I made the right choice, to believe in my Uncle and his faith in me. And to be this close to a guy who likes me for who I am, not because of how I look as it had been in the past. Being with him feels right, being at the Academy feels right, I feel…content.

-Earth Song-

Dustin and I walk hand in hand through the grounds. My heels are off and dangling from my fingers. It feels good to be close to him, it feels right. We head to the gazebo for lack of better terms, Dustin said Sensei usually resided out here in day time but he liked to come out at night and look at the stars. It made him feel like a kid again…not that he doesn't act like a big one already. We hear someone jogging towards us, feeling the vibration under our feet and look over. Sirena is heading out way, her hair I down and she's in casual wear and bare footed like we are.

"Bambi, there's some little guy in blue here. He's claiming to be a friend of yours." She says, looking winded, making me wonder how long she's been looking for us.

"Where is he?" I ask, standing.

"Conference room with Sensei and Cam."

"Thank you!" I tell her and promise to be right back. I jog with her towards the Academy as Dustin turns his eyes towards the sky, watching the stars.

As Sirena stops at the door, I pause to compose myself and walk in. To my surprise, Theo Martin is waiting for me. Standing in a corner, a woman watches in silence. She's tall, willowy, blonde hair; she has a distinguished air about her and seems to be older than us. Theo turns his head towards me and I bow to the Master. I know it's been less than a year but he seems so different. This Theo was even more focused than before. He did seem apprehensive having his companion here but I will not judge her. I don't know her, that is not who I am. I wouldn't want anyone doing that to me, so I don't do it in return.

"Gabby, it is good to see you," he says, his voice is carefully controlled but I hear raw nerves in his voice. I carefully kneel on the ground beside him as he sits, given the confines of my skirt.

"I must say it's a surprise to see you Theo," and it honestly is. No one knew where he was, they assumed he was in Europe given his note but he seemed to be still in the States. Given how close I am to Lily, I'm certainly surprised he'd see me. We hadn't gotten to bond like the others either.

"Yes. I assume you know why I left and where I have been?" he asks, his eyes flit to his companion again, I nod.

"Are you back?" He shakes his head, the blonde watches us carefully now.

"I will not be for some time. I have come to speak to you about pressing matters. First, this is Doctor Silvia Jennings, Silvia, this is Gabby Phant. She's Master Phant's Niece."

"Was. He's dead now, you missed his funeral," I tell him, I can't help but let bitterness seep out. Theo's brows arch at me and seems surprised. After all, I was a wilted flower when we met. I've grown now, I've changed as much as he has.

"I am sorry about your loss, Gabby. But I was not as close to your Uncle as the others were," Theo said, there is mild surprise in his voice, "I do feel grief but other things have arisen. I'm sure by now you've been experiencing what we have called the Earth Song,"

"Yes…how did you know?" As far as I knew, it was Earth bound people feeling it. The air and water students have not felt or heard anything. From what I understand, Theo was more of an air student since he studied under Master Swoop as is RJ. Lily was Earth, like me and hasn't heard anything. And lastly Casey, under Master Finn which is obviously water, has not either.

"I've heard it. So has Silvia. Everything is screaming for us, for help," He warns, I look to Silvia and she has that haunted look in her eyes that those of us who have heard the song.

"What can we do?" I ask, I've been at a loss since this has begun. I look to him and her as she looms behind him. They seem grim, sad, tired yet determined.

"Gather people. Gather supplies. Tell them what you know. We have to have our defenses ready," I study him intently. He was quiet before, intense and quiet but now he seemed troubled. Silvia seems to be easing him with her presence but though he has changed, something seems off. And it's not his outfit. It was still blue but its something more Oriental. Suddenly he seems a bit unnerved and stands. "I have to go, just remember what I said. Tell the others. Soon they will hear it too. It will be easier to sway them then," Something is wrong here. I don't know what but he's dealing with something big.

"Alright, thank you for telling me this. I finally feel like I'm not crazy. I'm not alone, Dustin and I aren't the only ones," he smiles sadly.

"No, you're not. These will be some difficult times ahead. All I can do is offer the advice I could. Please, take care, Gabby. The world as we know it, will soon change," he says, I bow to him and he bows to me as does Silvia.

"Take care Theo, Silvia, it was good to see you." I tell him and it is, I can hopefully ease Lily and RJ by letting them know he's alright…well…he's alive and physically healthy.

I watch him go and wish I could say something else to comfort him. As I walk into the hall, I feel arms around my waist and immediately know that it's Dustin. I sigh and he kisses the top of my head. I just wish I knew what this all meant…

-  
>To be Continued<p> 


	10. Chapter Nine: I Dance

Earth Song  
>Chapter Nine: I dance<p>

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: About 6 months after "The Final Fury"  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance

**Prompt:** My hormones were out of control. (fc_smorgasbord)

I dance.

The music is playing a delicate tune; the melody reminds me of an old music box my Uncle had given me as a girl. Inside a small ballerina would spin and at night, I would dance with her. I ache as I remember the smile he had on his face when he gave it to me. As I dance now, I do it in memory of him. It used to be all I did, it defined me.

One look, people knew what and who I was. A dancer, perfect body and posture and pointed feet. I raise myself to my toes and twirl, and as I spun around I found Dustin standing in the doorway, smiling dreamily. I stop and look to him and he walks in, that smile never wavering. He draws me close and holds me to him.

"You're beautiful," he tells me softly, and I can't help but smile. He brushes some stray hair from my eyes and strokes my face. "I'm not used to your hair being down," he says, and I shrug.

"Since I'm not getting it dirty I figured I'd let it be natural today," I told him and shake my head, my long hair was damn near to my waist and probably could use a trim. It's why I usually wore it back; it's a lot of hair.

"Looks good," he told me and opened his mouth but closed his mouth again.

"What?" I ask, usually I was the shy one out of the two of us but I wasn't feeling shy or vulnerable today.

"Would you show me how to dance? A proper dance?" he asks and I smile.

"Sure. I think I have just the one in mind," I tell him; I pull him to the middle of the floor and adjust his posture. "The waltz. Its classic, it's very simple but you have to keep your posture. Stand straight, shoulders back." I place my hand on his shoulder; he puts his under my arm and onto my shoulder blade and then raise out other hands up. "Now we are in a frame position,"

"I feel so fancy," he says with a laugh and I chuckle.

"Ok, this is the easy part. We're basically doing a box step."

"Box step?"

"The footing moves in a square pattern, like a box. For me, my steps go left foot back, right to the side and then bright my left foot to my right foot to close. Then right foot forward, left foot to side and then bring my right foot to my left to close. You get to dance the opposite," I tell him and I feel him tense to move. "Right foot forward, left foot to side, and then close your right foot to your left foot." Which he does, but he steps on my foot while beginning. He freaks out and apologizes but I laugh it off, its not the first time a guy has stepped on my foot while learning a dance and it won't be the last. "Dustin, relax, now do that again," we begin again and this time he did it perfectly, "Good! Now go left foot back, right foot to the side and bring your left foot to your right foot to close."

"I did it!" he cheers, laughing.

"Yup! You're half way there…"

Soon we waltz around the room and he's laughing so joyously. I didn't think he'd be this thrilled to learn to dance, given his favorite activity is motorcross and it's a lot more thrilling.

"Bambi! Thank you!" he said as we stop to break and throws his arms around me. I hug him back and smile.

"Its what I do…used to do…"

"You can still dance and look! You can teach!" he tells me.

"I guess so," I tell him with a smile.

"Sorry about stepping on your feet though," he apologizes once again, I wave him off.

"No problem. It happens," I tell him, "Why did you want to learn?"

"You looked so beautiful and I wanted to learn so I don't look like a fool in front of you anymore. I mean you're perfect and I know the other night I looked like a fool…"

"Be that as it may, I found it charming," I tell him and he laughs.

"Because I looked like a fish flopping around?"

"Exactly."

We laugh and he brushes my hair back again, but this time he leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back without hesitation, I can't help but fall for this man and it seems he really likes me too. We break apart as there's a loud "AHEM" from the doorway and we looked to see Shane grinning at us like a fool.

"Lunch is ready you guys…if you're not too busy," he said and winked, then ran like hell as Dustin chased him down the hall. He returns in the blink of an eye and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"So…care for some lunch?" he asks and though my stomach is telling me I probably should, my hormones are saying no way.

"Nah, I'd rather pick up where we left off at," I told him and he flashes me a wicked smile and his lips return to mine.

-  
>To Be Continued<p>

Note: I know this is a short chapter and a short romantic lull for the next two chapters but there's more bonding and answers in the next chapter. I hope you stay with me! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter Ten: Becoming

Earth Song  
>Chapter Ten: Becoming<p>

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: About 6 months after "The Final Fury"  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> In the dining room with the candlestick: Clue! (fc_smorgasbord)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The song has begun, summoning the Children of Earth to react. Heroes will rise from unexpected lines. A Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury Crossover.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (since the characters refuse to get out of bed)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My fist smashes down on my alarm clock and almost breaks it. It's the last thing I want to hear right now. As I go to move, I remember I'm not alone and smile.

Gabby's curled up to my side, blinking at me. I mouth 'sorry', and she smiles sleepily. There's no way in hell I'm getting out of bed today and as I pull her against me and close my eyes, I drift back to sleep.

SLAM SLAM SLAM

"Damn it Dustin! Wake up! Its time to teach!"

"Go away Bob, I'm not teaching today. Its time for you to take the reins Buddy," I shout at the door, Gabby winces at the shouting and buries her head under a pillow.

"Damn it! My name is NOT Bob and I am NOT your Buddy," Sigh. He's always a pain in the ass. I humor the thought of getting up but I decide against it.

"Jake, just please teach today. I'll give you one week off…and call you by your name all the time," it goes quiet.

"Deal," he says, woo!

"Good. Now go away," I tell him and pounce on Gabby, who squees at the sudden and abrupt contact.

"Why do you two fight so much?" she asks.

"Do we have to talk about that now?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Good."

-LATER THAT DAY-

"Feeding time!" Sirena sings through the door, opens it a crack and slides a huge tray of food in and quickly closes the door.

"Thank God," Gabby mumbles into her pillow but makes no effort to get up. I laugh at her seemingly boneless state and cross the room, cursing at the cold and rush back to bed. She seizes the first thing her hand finds and shoves it into her mouth without opening her eyes or dropping a crumb.

"Now that's talent," I tell her, she laughs and finally sits up. She looks through the room for anything to slip on, and seizes one of my shirts and pulls it on. I just smile and help myself to an apple.

"Since apparently we're not going to class today," she says, finishing off her piece of bread and reaches for an orange. "You get to tell me more about you," she says.

"No problem, whatever you want to know, just ask,"

"Biggest fear?"

"Falling."

"Favorite band?"

"Offspring."

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"My name is Waldo," she snorts like everyone does when they hear my name.

"Tell me a secret,"

"I hate my name," she laughs.

"Not that."

"There's two things I fear worse than falling. Its dying and darkness. Being a Ranger, risking your life, seeing destruction all around you, to know such pain and suffering. Its really disheartening. And dying…well just watching my Mom go through treatment after treatment, watching her hope fade from her eyes, listening to her cry at night, hearing her tell my Dad she wished she could just die to stop the pain…To suffer so badly to want your life to end…" I have no idea why I just told her that since it just brought my mood down to a bummer. She sets the food aside and crawls into my lap, she holds me tight and I bury my face into her shoulder.

"Its natural to feel that way," she whispers against my skin, "I fear dying alone…my poor Uncle…there was no one there to hold his hand, to let him know…he was loved in the end…" she trails off and runs her hands through my hair, "I also fear spiders just as much. If you want to see me turn into a big baby, just show me a spider," she tells me to try to lighten the mood.

"Cats creep me out," I tell her, she continues stroking my hair.

"I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle," I made a mental note to take her out soon on mine.

"I can't surf, definitely not my element," I was better on land than on sea.

"I hate my feet," she said wiggling her toes.

"I failed math all through school," That was obviously no surprise.

"Me too! But I loved science, especially ecology," Science…it's the one thing I was good at in school. Always surprised the hell out of my teachers though.

"I can cook pretty well. I used to after my Mom died and my Dad would be out of town, the first thing I learned how to make from scratch was macaroni and cheese." She 'mmm's' and lets go, flopping back down onto my mattress.

"I started baking because my Mom told me I was getting too fat," I stare at her body and she blushes.

"Dude…I doubt that,"

"I did too! But my Mom insisted I was too fat, so to rub it in her face, I began to make cake everyday and gained 15 pounds,"

"Which you obviously lost," she nods.

"Yeah but I just wanted to prove to her I didn't care, I liked the weight on me personally but my Dance Instructor wouldn't give me the role of Swan Queen in Swan Lake. Then I got my ass back into shape,"

"And a mighty fine ass it is," I tell her and get a pillow in the face for my compliment. "Are we done with 20 questions?"

"Not that we got that far, but it will do," she says and resumes eating. We demolish the food and leave not one scrap behind. Setting it over on my dresser, I climb back and bed, Gabby immediately snuggles to me and lays quietly, "One last question?" she asks.

"Shoot."

"Why do you hate Jake so much?" she asks, "It's very…against your nature. You're Sunny for a reason but your anger to him and his anger towards you, I don't get it," she says and I sigh.

"You're not the only one. A lot of people, even Tori and Shane, don't get it. Yeah, I'm naturally prone to like everyone but there are some people that…I don't know. Rub me the wrong way? I guess. Jake is very good at being a Ninja, he's great in his skills but that's as far as my admiration goes for him. When he was my student, all he did was question my ability to teach. From the moment he walked in, he acted like he was better than me. He always looked down on me. Yeah, Cam does the same thing but with Cam, its different, I've been through hell with him, literally and he's a great guy when he's not being…him. Jake would always use big words and brag about how rich his family was and how great he was and how I shouldn't be teaching anyone and he would never view me as authority. After Jake was done, I hoped he would leave but he stayed on and then when Sensei decided to give us a 'second in command' to assist us, I was late. They got to choose theirs. Shane was with Sirena, so naturally he picked her. Tori and Dinah really bonded for some reason, I don't know Dinah's not that close to our "inner circle" like Sirena is. But she's cool and knows some serious Water moves! She takes me down in seconds but it's always fun. I guess Sensei was hoping Jake and I would bond being the top two of Earth Studies but we can't stand each other. My presence alone pisses him off which is why he acted so bitter towards you, he saw how excited I was to get a new student who would surpass him in power," I tell her, she forehead scrunches together.

"You don't and can't know that. Sure I picked up the moves quickly and I did that Earth catch-thing with your bike, but I'm just…me. Nothing special," she says and I kiss the top of her head.

"Yes you are, or you wouldn't have been let in. Seriously Gabs, think about it, do you see ANYONE else come in after you, even though we're buckling down and training for…whatever's coming? Nope! Just you. We have prophecies here; they've been pretty right on. Maybe there's one about you," I tell her, she shrugs.

"I doubt that but whatever you say, I'll go with it," she replied with a yawn and sighs contented.

"It's another reason why I like you. No matter what weird shit happens, you just go with it like it was normal," she smiles and chuckles softly.

"Thanks. I'm glad that's one of my commendable qualities," she says, and we fall into a comfortable and warm silence and shortly after, she's a sleep. I close my eyes, and let myself follow her into dreamland.

-Still later that day-

I wake up and Gabby is dressed. I pout and she rolls her eyes, she heaves a pillow at me. I grab said pillow and snuggle it, since she isn't sitting back down.

"Come back to bed?" I offer, she shakes her head as she begins to stretch.

"I can't lay around all day. I have to move," she tells me with a smile.

"Well we could go shower," she laughs as I waggle my brows and shakes her head.

"Nope. Already did when you were sleeping," I'm honestly surprised when she doesn't throw something at me. Instead she drops onto the bed and looks at me; I reach for her and find her hand.

"What's up?" I ask, she sighs and I wiggle closer.

"I'm feeling guilty, I guess."

"Why?"

"Because I should be here to learn, not fool around with you," I laugh, I can't help it.

"You have learned. You can totally kick my ass now. You've become this strong fighter and you've come out of your shell but you're still the adorable little doe eyed girl who ambled in scared out of her mind," I tell her as I sit up and pull her into a hug.

"But-"

"No 'but's Miss. If you don't know by now I've been pretty clear on how I feel about you. And I believe in you," I kiss her on the cheek and reach for my clothes, "I have one important question for you." I tell her, her eyebrows rise to her forehead.

"And what's that?" she asks.

"Do you like Clue?"

"Excuse me?" the look on her face is priceless.

"Shane will no doubt try to bust in, in a little while, sooooo we should be doing something other than what he wants to catch us doing," She nods.

"I'm Mrs. White,"

"I'm gonna have to go with Colonel Mustard, gotta stick with yellow," I tell her with a wink.

-Two Games Later-

With a startling yell, my door is thrown open by Shane. He made a disappointed noise as he saw us sitting cross legged on my bed, game board between us. Given that we both jumped and out pieces are now scattered, I pick up Miss Scarlet and hurl her at him.

He laughs and scrambles to catch her, and then throws her back to me.

"Hey you two," he says in what is supposed to be a flirty tone, God he's weird.

"Shane, shut up,"

"Just checking on you," he said, faking innocence.

"We're fine, you can leave now," I tell him, and he slowly closes the door behind him. His shadow lingers under the door until I throw the game board box at the door.

Then out of no where, Gabby throws herself on me, and drags me down to the bed with her.

"Thank God that's over. Clue is only fun for the first game, this is way better," she says with a smirk I've only seen for the first time last night. She kisses me and I can't help but to fall for this girl.

-  
>To Be Continued.<br>Angst, drama and a bit of magic up next! The Mystics finally appear...


	12. Chapter Eleven: The One That Burns

Earth Song  
><em>Chapter Eleven: One that Burns<em>

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: About 7 months after "The Final Fury"  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Electrocution (angst_bingo)

My morning begins with Master Swoop greeting me at breakfast. He walks in and due to his size; everyone stopped eating and stared at him. He didn't break stride and sat down next to me. I held out an orange and he accepted it. Dustin began to head this way then spotted Swoop and sat all the way at the other end of the table. I laugh into my oatmeal and even Master Swoop smiles.

"I think he's going to avoid you for a while," I tell him as I resume eating.

"Probably. Little does he know you two have my blessings if you do peruse your relationship, not that I have to, you're an adult," he says mildly.

"Thanks Master Swoop, that does make me feel better. But what bring you by this morning?"

"To see how my ward is doing. That and I think its time you knew that your Uncle has left you all of his possessions."

"No offense, Master Swoop, but he was a hermit. What did he have to give?" My Uncle in his old age was against materialism and I respected him for that. I loved him, not the possessions he may leave me one day, it never mattered to me.

"His house for starters, the possessions within, for example there is a Warrior's chest for you, he had prepared for this time of your life. There's also his money. He had invested his money long ago in the intentions to pass it down to his heirs. But since your family abandoned him for lack of better words, all of it, is going to you."

"What? How much?" I don't even want the money but for my Uncle to give me everything…

"Let's just say you're set for life. You do not need to worry about anything," he says and I feel my eyes bulge.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I joke about that?" he asks with a straight face.

"Well, you wouldn't but don't we have to go through legally to get all this in my name? Won't that take time?" He smiles at me.

"What do you think I've been doing with my time?" he asks, "I do watch over you but you are an adult and can stand on your own. I've been dealing with the lawyers to have everything transferred in your name," I hug him and he laughs. "It's been my duty since his passing to watch over you and to make sure you're alright."

"Thank you, Master Swoop, I don't think I could ever repay you for your kindness," I tell him, honestly I'm surprised by how much he cares.

"Just knowing you're happy is enough. I must go I have a meeting in an hour," he says, looking at a clock. I have no idea how in the hell he's even reading it. He hugs me once again and then leaves, once again all eyes are on him. As soon as he's gone there's a plop next to me and Dustin is back to my side.

"I thought he was going to kill me on sight or I woulda came over," he says, I laugh and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh he's fine. He's not going to hurt you and in fact he says he supports our relationship," Dustin looks visibly relieved. Sirena and Shane drop down across from us as Tori joins on one corner and so does Cam…and then Kapri and Marah cram in on either side of him. We're one big happy family…extremely dysfunctional but happy. And it's just what I need, what I've been looking for, for my whole life.

-EARTH SONG-

"Hey Bambi!" Dustin calls to me as students flood down the stairs to go outside for the exercises. He worms his way through the crowd, and reaches for me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Master Swoop told me that my Uncle's place is mine and there are things there for me. Would you mind if I went and checked it out?" I asked, he shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, you'll be able to pick up today's lesson later. You're usually the first one to get it right anyways," he dropped another kiss to my cheek and gave me a hug. "Family comes first, so go on."

"Thanks," I tell him and he jogs down the stairs and outside, I watch him go with a smile on my face.

"BOO!" Sirena leaps next to me and scares me half to death. She laughs and hugs me tight. "Where you going kiddo? I see you're skipping class,"

"I was going to my Uncle's. Its mine now apparently, there's stuff there for me, I wanted to check it out," she smiles.

"Want some company?" she offers, I smile back.

"Sure! And pardon the look of the place when we get there. My Uncle was a bit of a hermit," I say and she links her arm in mine.

"Then lets head out," she says.

As we reach my Uncles Cabin, the air around it feels really weird. I, mean, it always has because according to Uncle is on the edge of the Mystic Realm. Magic is everywhere around it, the air, the Earth. As I get closer, Sirena suddenly stops.

"What?" I ask, she looks to the ground, and up at me.

"I can't move. I'm stuck! Are you doing that? It feels like the Earth has ensnared my feet," she tells me, struggling.

"No, it's not me," I tell her, as suddenly my breath becomes visible in front of me. She blinks at me, and I lift my hands, willing the Earth to shift so she could move. She got one foot free, and then I felt like I'm covered in static electricity with every move I make. I try to tell her, to warn her, she's looking at me with fear in her face and it's too late…I feel like I'm burning…

The day dims, then there's a bright light and silence and all around me is a field of light pastel flowers. There is no breeze, there is no scent, and in the silence I feel eyes on me. A woman flanked by two men enters the field and I see the symbols on their chests and I know who they are.

Master Guin. Master Lope. Master Rilla. The lost Masters of Pai Zhua, who have been dead for thousands of years. My Uncle told me of them, of their pain and loss in the War, where they remain. I am in the spirit realm, where the Masters souls rest as they pass on or remain in purgatory. This can only mean I am dead.

I fall to my knees and begin to cry, but I feel like I'm not making a sound. I can't feel, I don't even know what happened, all I know I'm too young for this…

-Earth Song-

I hate hospitals. They make me think of my Mom. I stayed with her everyday until she died. I don't like to think about it. Master Swoop is standing at the door, looming silently as usual. He looks at me, doesn't look at me, whatever.

"Dustin, I will find out what happened. We are fortunate neither Gabriella or Sirena were killed," Swoop tells me.

"Gabby almost died! She's in a coma! How is that any better?"

"For one who usually so chipper, you're certainly not looking to the bright side," he says flatly.

"Well no shit Sherlock, she's my girlfriend. I _won't_ be happy until she opens her eyes and I hear her voice again. Especially given you mentioned this was intentional, I'm going to be pissed!"

"I will do everything in my power to find out who set up the barriers around the home and to make sure she comes through this safely," I look up to him and I see his eyes glowing behind the dark shades. It's really creepy, "I'll return soon," he says and pretty much vanishes which was impressive for his size.

I take her hand and look at her still form. She's filled with IVs and tube is placed in her nose. Her heart monitor is slow but steady and I pray we get some answers soon and to see her open her eyes.

-EARTH SONG-

"Hello Gabriella," Master Guin says softly, I bow to them and she comes forward. She gently runs her hand down my face. It's cold but it doesn't bother me, I feel a mix between tingling like I've lost all feeling and numb.

"Master Guin," I greet her in a whisper, I expected her to leave, to walk away but instead she embraces me like she would a daughter. I am surprised but I stay in her grip.

"We all have trials to deal with, my dear. You have overcome yours, your spirit has awakened but you haven't been able to hear over the Earth's distress cries. Now, we have the opportunity for her to reach you." Master Lope says, bowing to me.

"Come, Girl, your guide waits," Master Rilla says, as I bow to them. He gestures to a path behind them and that disappears into the woods. Master Rilla's hand lands heavily but light as air on my shoulder. "The path may seem dark but what it holds will strengthen you and grant you with the knowledge of what we have been burdened to witness, unable to help." With one last bow, I look at my path and drawing a breath I begin to walk.

As the light on the path begins to dim, I hear one voice calling to me. I feel something within me stir and I feel a rush of energy flow out of my chest and before me a ball of energy hovers. Instinctively I know it's my spirit animal, I feel her now. She's been so muffled with all that's gone wrong, my own distractions, I feel guilty that I couldn't sense her, couldn't hear her calling for me. I reach out and my fingers touch the energy. Before my eyes she takes shape and a lovely pink tinted doe stands there.

"Hello," I tell her and she nudges my hand.

"_Hello little one_._ Seems your friends gave you the right nickname,_" She has humor in her voice.

"I guess so. I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." I tell her, she nods.

"_It's alright. The Earth's screaming for a reason, child. You are here to learn why. Come with me, the path still is long but when we reach the end, you will have your answers."_

I follow her through the darkness, her strides become my own. As she speeds up, I match her pace, my sight has become clearer, it's like I was blind, how clear and focused everything was. Even in the darkness, everything is perfectly clear. I see a light in the distance, even at a full sprint it seems so far away.

"What is that?" I ask, my doe at my side looks to me with such a saddened look in her eyes.

"_The future. Brace yourself now, my girl. It's what's to come not just here but the whole world. This is why the Earth sings and cries. She needs us all. But I am not the one to tell you, someone else deserves that honor,"_

As I see the light grow brighter, a figure steps onto my path. I stop dead in my tracks and feel my throat clench.

"Hello Gabby."

"Uncle…" I say and begin to cry. He takes me into his arms and holds me tight.

"I've missed you, my girl," He whispers.

-EARTH SONG-

I've lived a long time, visited these woods many times, but that force field was never there. I would have never sent Gabriella there had I known. I see it faintly now, and from my perch I hear voices approaching. Three people in long cloaks appear, I can hear the thick leather blowing in the breeze, and they seem confused.

"There's nothing here, I really think setting up that force field was a bad idea. It keeps giving false positive readings," the male said.

"No shit, it was probably a bird again," a girl replies.

"Well if it wasn't, I hope whoever it was is ok," another girl replied, she wraps her arms around the other one, "That's still a powerful spell Sis, they could be hurt or worse," she says.

It seems they put it in place, and as I sense their energy, I realize who they are. Mystics, I thought they were an extinct race, long wiped out in their own war. These ones are young, early twenties…then I sense another pressure. A familiar power…

"Rangers?" I call out and drop down from the branch I was sitting on.

"What the hell?" The one practically glowing Pink says, "Who the fuck are you?" and I hope the others are more polite than this girl.

"Yes? How may we help you?" her Sister says, I'll speak to her, she seems more sensible.

"You were the ones who placed the spell upon that house?" I ask.

"Yes, we were following orders. We were told if the old man ever passed, we were to seal the house to protect it from anyone who may come investigating to steal stuff," Yellow says.

"By who?"

"Udonna, she was our Mentor. She's away now but left a series of notes of what we were supposed to do until she returns. It was a deal that the old man made with her years ago. We would let him live on the edge of the realm and power his home and we'd leave him in peace. He assisted in creating our home here in the Mystic Realm-Rootcore. Udonna was all alone after the war, raising her Niece, she needed a home. He helped build it for her. Apparently though he became a hermit, he was a nice man," the girl radiating Blue replied, "I'm Madison Rocca, by the way, that's my sister Vida and this is Chip Thorn. And you are?"

"Master Swoop, I am Pai Zhua, like the old man was. We also became Rangers for a short while. It was the projection of my soul and spirit, I was the Bat Ranger. It seems Rangers gravitate towards one another. Past this home, on the East end is the Wind Ninja Academy. Home to the Ninja Storm Rangers."

"Oh! Tori! Xander, our Green Ranger, told us about them!" Chip said, excitedly.

"But I came here under grave matters. Madison, your fears are confirmed. Earlier you injured Master Phant's niece and a Lieutenant from the Academy. The Lieutenant is alright, she only sprained her ankle but his Niece was electrocuted and has fallen into a coma," Madison gasps and Vida tenses and Chip feels guilty.

"We put levels on the shield; she must have gotten through to mine. Where is she? We can help! We have spells, potions and I can remove what electricity that may linger in her body," he says, I nod.

"That would be a wise idea. She will need it," I tell them, and then I see Madison lift her arms and snap her fingers. Suddenly I have no idea where I am, I know we are no longer in the forest but I'm now disoriented.

"Master Swoop, are you alright?" Chip asks, he grabs my arms and holds me, as I regain my stability I realize they have teleported to the hospital.

"I'm blind. I rely on echolocation from my Bat spirit to see. That was…unnerving to say the least," I tell them, removing my glasses and turning to look at them all.

"I'm sorry," Madison says, she's nearly glowing red from embarrassment.

"It's alright. You didn't know," I tell her gently and place my glasses back on.

"Uh, du-"

"Master Swoop, Dustin, my name is not Dude," I immediately cut him off as he comes to the doorway and looks at us in the hall.

"Master Swoop, who are they?" he asks.

"Chip, Vida and Madison. Mystic Force Power Rangers, they have magic abilities that will help us with Gabriella."

"Sweet. Oh! So you're the others Xander told Tori about!"

"Yup. Here we are," Madison says.

"Good! Now fix my girlfriend!" he said, angrily.

"We got this," Chip says and heads in with the girls at his side.

"Let's hope," He says, shadowing them.

-EARTH SONG-

Its hits me hard how much I've missed him as I walk beside my Uncle. Just having him near me, I'm at peace. As always, I look to my side, my doe is gone.

"Where'd she go?" He smiles and laughs softly.

"She's within you, my dear. She's in your steps, in your soul," he says, his eyes fall on the light in front of us, and his face is grave. "It's time you knew why I asked with my dying request that you enroll in the Wind Ninja Academy."

He takes my hand and we walk towards the light and the woods and path end. We walk out into a barren land.

It's a wasteland.

In the distance, a dome covers a city.

The Earth is dying, she's barely alive. I can feel her pain and it tears through me. Its pain I've never known. Within the pain there is rage, she is screaming for her warriors to rise and fight. She needs to be saved. If we are to survive, she has needs to.

"Gabby, this is Corinth. This is the last free city on the planet, sealed in a dome to protect the people from an unstoppable virus that has taken control of the world. No amount of changing history can stop this from coming; it has to happen for the world to rebuild until it eventually becomes a Utopia. It is why I wanted you to go to the Wind Ninja Academy, to learn to fight, to learn to communicate and use the Earth to help her survive."

"But Uncle, I have an animal spirit," I tell him, he smiles sadly.

"I know, I've always known. It came to me in a prophecy from the Mystics, as did this future. The great powers and Academies have their own versions of it but it's generally the same thing. Gather the defenses and prepare for the end of the world, a world that will die and be claimed by metal," he says, "But now you must attend Pai Zhua to learn to control and summon your spirit animal."

"But…but I'm finally home at the Wind Ninja Academy! I'm doing well there and I have friends and Dustin!" he smiles at me and I begin to feel lighter. I reach for him and my hand goes through him.

"You have to let him go for a while so you can learn. I love you Gabriella and trust me, your love will transcend distance," he says gently, then I feel wet, like water rushing over me. It's so strange.

"I love you," I tell him and he smiles at me, and I want to hug him but I can't.

"I love you too, Gabby. But its time for you to go, take heed and spread the word of the Earth Song and Corinth. It's the only hope the Earth has left," he says, I bow to him with tears in my eyes. They fall to the dry soil beneath my feet.

"I will, good bye, Uncle."

"Good bye, my Dear. Take care I'm so proud of you," he says, and then the light grows too bright, I shield my face and feel something resonate through my body.

Then, I wake up.

-  
>To be Continued<p> 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Promise Me

Earth Song  
>Chapter Twelve: Promise Me<p>

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury/**Mystic Force**  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: About 7 months (and two days) after "The Prologue"  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Promise Me (fc_smorgasbord)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The song has begun, summoning the Children of Earth to react. Heroes will rise from unexpected lines  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T (language, content, violence, etc)

Two days past since the Mystic Force had arrived at the hospital and tried to heal Gabby. She still hasn't woken up, and it's killing me. Each day one of them comes with a variety of potions, pouring them down her throat. Some had helped, which was a relief. I look to my side where Lily Chillman had come and pretty much set up camp. Since learning of the accident, she refused to leave the hospital room. The doctors are sure she'll wake up soon, they sense it. Many of them are Pai Zhua and insist they feel her fighting her way back. And all I can do is waiting, Lily's hand grips my wrist as she suddenly sits up from her reclined position against the wall.

"What?" I ask, and she bolts to the bedside.

"Gabby?" she implores, I try with all my might not to barrel into Lily, shoving the Cheetah is a reflex to get closer, but not a wise move. She could probably kick my ass without trying.

"Bambi?" I ask, and slowly, slowly her eyes flutter open. Her eyes seem different; it's kind of eerie how silent she's being in this moment. She sits up and tilts her head, apparently listening for a few moments.

"Gabby, what is it?" Lily asks gently, brushing Gabby's long hair out of her face.

"My senses…its so loud…everything's so bright…what's happening?" she asks, as all of a sudden, she forces both of us away and I feel a surge of energy from her I've never felt before. Her eyes and arms are glowing a light pink and suddenly the ball of light burst and a doe was standing at the foot of the bed.

Lily gasped and reached for it, it inclined its head and allowed her to run her down the top of its head down to the neck.

"Dude! Gabby, you DO have a spirit animal," I tell her as the doe shook, the light ebbed and now it seemed an odd mix of mechanical and real, very trippy. Lily was now reaching for Gabby, who was sitting straight up, sweat dripping down her brow.

"Gabby, breathe honey, I know how suffocating that feeling is. Breathe in, come on," she coached and Gabby's body shook as she inhaled. As she exhaled the doe looked to us one final time and dissipated.

"That was…intense," Gabby said and flopped back onto her pillows.

"Yeah, it's always so overwhelming the first time. You feeling ok? You know you've been in a coma for a while," Gabby nods.

"I'm ok. I feel ok. I was with my Uncle so I was safe," she told us, "He says thank you for watching over me and making me feel accepted. He misses you and he's so proud of you," she told Lily, reaching up to stroke her face.

"So Bambi's a good nickname huh?" I ask, Gabby closes her eyes and smile, her hand drops next to her and she turns towards me.

"That's what she said," I assume it was her spirit animal she was speaking about, "Dustin, I-"

I lean down and kiss her, I can't help it, and I could have lost her. She kisses me back, and Lily just giggles and heads outside.

"Gabs, you have to promise me, never do that again," I tell her, she looks up at me and I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"I promise I won't slip to into a coma. Next time I'll give you the heads up so you won't be surprised," she told me, with a giggle.

"Gabby!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said, then her smile fades and she becomes quiet.

"Listen, I want you to know I will be by your side 100 percent of your recovery. I'm not going to leave you," I tell her and she nods.

"I never figured you'd would but…"

"But what?" I ask, stroking her face.

"When I recover…I'm going to have to transfer to Pai Zhua, I have an animal spirit now, and they have to train me. I'll have to leave you…" she tells me, I take her hand and press my lips to her forehead.

"Dude, you make it seem like you're moving to the other side of the world," I tell her and smile, "Pai Zhau is also in the Mystic Realm, just West…North?…or is it East, I don't know but whatever that's not the point. I have taken it upon myself to fall in love with you, sooooooo I'm not leaving you just because of that. And you're not even really leaving me; different schools don't have to break up our relationship," I tell her and she smiles gratefully, it's a wonderful sight.

"You love me?"

"Duh, come on Bambi! You know me better than that. I'm not the most secretive guy about my feelings for you," I tell her, she laughs and we share another kiss.

"That is true, and I love you too," she tells me, then yawns, "But considering how I just spent a while sleeping, I'm still tired," she says.

"Guess that answers that question," I mutter, adjusting her blankets, making sure she's snug.

"If a person who comes out of a coma is rested or still tired," she laughs softly.

"Well I wouldn't be the-"

"Oh good! She's awake!" Madison Rocca flanked by Claire, come into the room, Gabby seems confused, "It's good to finally meet you!" she says, Gabby just looks at her. "Hello Gabby, my name is Madison Rocca; I'm the Blue Mystic Force Ranger. We've been trying to help your healing process, since it's our fault you got hurt in the first place. We're sorry about that," Gabby takes that all in and seems calm about it.

"Can't change the past, so you guys are forgiven. Uncle told me you guys had a deal and not to be mad," she says, "And who's your friend?"

"Hi! I'm Claire, I'm a Sorceress," she said, beaming, she held up a bottle with some light blue liquid in it, "I have some more healing potion. It should still help!" she said as she and Madison approached the side of the bed. They shooed me out of the room, and I joined Lily in the hall. She's just about bouncing in her place; she throws her arms around me and squeezes me hard.

"She's awake! She's awake! And her spirit finally appeared!"

"I'm happier she's awake but I guess I was right to call her Bambi!" I tell her, Lily nods and lets me go, still bouncing. "You do realize this means I will no long be her Sensei?" I asked her, she stopped for a moment.

"A gal can have more than one Sensei. I had Master Mao until his death, then Master Phant until his death and RJ of course. Think of it as an expansion of her martial arts knowledge! Don't you want her to be strong?" Lily asks.

"Of course. But I'll miss her," I tell her, she shoots me a look.

"I know the feeling. I've missed her too! But we can share!" she laughs, Madison and Claire walk out into the hall to us.

"She's sleeping now; we got her to take the potion without problem. Her body should be physically healed but her neurological problems, we can't. We can continue to give her as many healing potions as she needs" Madison says, frowning. She looks through the window into the room.

"We're still very sorry about all this," Claire says, and take Madison's hand, "We'll be in touch," she said, "Take care!" in the blink of an eye, they are gone and all that's left are blue and purple sparkles.

"Wanna come over for some dinner?" Lily asked, as she turned to the window as Master Swoop appeared and sat in a chair near the bed.

"Yeah. Let me tell the guys what's up and I'll be over," I tell her and she nods. She says goodbye and heads down the hall.

I ninja streak back to the Academy where Shane and Sirena are waiting on the porch. When they see me arrive, Cam, Tori and Sensei all appear. Marah and Kapri come scampering over and so does Hunter.

"She's awake," there's whoops from everyone, "But she gained a spirit animal. She found it, it's a doe," there's laughter, "So once she's out of the hospital, she's going to have to leave here, to attend Pai Zhua to learn how to control and call her doe," I tell them.

"But she's not done here yet!" Sirena says in dismay.

"I know but its more important to have her learn how to call her spirit animal, its not a good feeling to have it pop out of you apparently," Sensei nods.

"As I've always known this would happen. She must go, I was told this may be a probability that she may gain access to her spirit and she would have to leave. I'm sorry to the sadness it will bring you all of you, but it's what's best for her," he says, "The spirit animals of the Pai Zhua are attached to their very souls, they feel each others moods, their pain, their thoughts, she must learn to control it. Those who do not seek to learn usually end up taking their lives, it's a horrible statistic but Pai Zhua was created for that purpose. While Ninja's like us, we feel the elements call, we are able to summon it through our bodies, and the Pai Zhau's souls take on a secondary defense and become animals. Able to be called upon to protect and guide their humans," he says, everyone becomes silent, thinking on what he just told us. "Dustin, it will be hard to see her go, but all this distance will do, its make the heart grow fonder," he says, smiling to me, "Mind you, she has a home a few miles from here which, when she's in better health, she will probably inhabit,"

"Aw Sensei! That's sweet of you," Tori said, touched the man cares about what this will do to me and the fact that she will be gone, she won't be far.

"I am many things Tori, and a romantic is one of them," he tells us with a smile, I cross to him and give him a hug, I can't help it.

"Thanks Sensei, I appreciate that. But I'm gonna go have dinner with The Pai Zhua Pack. I wasn't about to turn down the invite, RJ makes damn good pizza! I'll probably check on Gabby one more time after," I tell them and in a blur, I'm in front of JKP's door and smells like….mmmmmm…sweet and spicy pizza. Opening the door, I see Lily's happy face and RJ smiling at me.

"Time to eat!" She chirps and we all head up to the loft to have dinner, nothing beats pizza right out of the oven.

-EARTH SONG-

"Master Swoop?" Gabby's voice is soft as she wakes up, she's extremely groggy.

"Yes, Gabriella?" I ask.

"What happened?" she asked, hmm, this could be bad depending on her answer.

"What do you remember last?"

"Seeing my Uncle, The Lost Masters." She blinks, her brows knitting together.

"You were awake earlier today, do you not remember that? You met Madison Rocca and Claire, a Mystic Ranger and a Sorceress?" she shakes her head and looks like she's going to burst into tears. "The Doctor said, you may have damage to your memory," I tell her, she's trembling and she her leg twitches. She moves the blankets to look; she lets out a groan of horror and sobs.

"What's wrong with my leg?"

"It was burned from the lightning that entered your body, and there is muscle damage. They doubt you'll be able to dance again and believe you may need to use a cane," She sobs again and throws herself at me. I pat her back and try to ease her fear. "You are not just a Wind Ninja student but Pai Zhua from Spirit to blood, you are strong and you will heal. You need time," I tell her, she nods into my shoulder.

"Thank you," she says, "For everything," she whispers and she begins to sag in my grip. I carefully tuck her back in and she slumbers some more.

Not even a minute had passed and Dustin appears.

"Sup, Masters Swoop? Did Gabby wake up again?" he asks with such hope and radiance I cannot tell him what he just missed.

"No, she has just been sleeping. Go home, Dustin, get some rest," I tell him and he hands me a small carry about box, I smell RJ's famous veggie pizza.

"Alrighty! Good night Master Swoop, take care of her for me!" he says and disappears.

I don't believe in lying but it's for his own good. Gabby's vitals hold steady as I listen to her heart and the blasted beeping of the machines. I know with everything in me, that she'll be alright. She started off as a waif and she quickly developed into a Warrior as her Uncle vowed she would. I never would have believed it if I hadn't been around to see her progress. I know that on the Other Side where he watches over her, he is proud of her.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Helping and Healing

Earth Song  
>Chapter Thirteen: Helping and Healing<p>

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury/**Mystic Force/Dino Thunder (if you squint)**  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: About ONE MONTH after "Chapter 12"  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama/General  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The song has begun, summoning the Children of Earth to react. Heroes will rise from unexpected lines  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T (language, content, violence, etc)

I'm watching her move; there is no way she should even still be able to, not this well. Her elegant feet are contained in ballet slippers, and she is carefully choosing her steps. They told her she would never dance again; they told her that her the muscle damage would make it too hard for her. She defies them with every move she makes. She spins and goes on pointe, and I can't help but realize just how much I love her. She stops short and lets out a cry of pain, she fall hard and fast, landing on her knees, her hands slamming to the floor.

I cross to her and I look at her left leg, the skin is contorting and spasming. Placing the side of my thumbs on her skin I begin to rub in wide circles, seeking to relieve her pain. She gasps and the remaining silent tears race down her face. If anyone walked in here right now they'd probably mistake what we're doing. She's on her back, her ankle is on my shoulder and my hand is on her upper thigh.

"You ok? Is it lessening?" I asked, Gabby just nods and I continue to rub, feeling the muscles slowly begin to relax under her skin.

"Thank you," she says, her voice is a hoarse whisper.

She's tired. Tired of the hospital. The therapy. The Doctors. The doubt. Her own body, she's just done. I lift her up and cradle her in my arms and hold her. She buries her face into my neck.

"Ah Gabby, Sensei Brooks, there you are," the Doctor said, she sighs and uncovers her face.

"Yes?" she asks, blinking up at him, I can tell she's waiting on more bad news. He's already made five dramatic speeches telling her about her muscle damage, her seizures, depression, burn marks and her memory loss.

"Would you like to go home?" he asked, her face lit up.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, hope lacing in her voice.

"No, I'm serious." He said, I stand up, still holding her and a beautiful smile lights her face.

"Bye!" I tell him and Ninja Streak out of there.

I stop on the outskirts of The Wind Ninja Academy and I set her down. She stands firm on the ground and looks around.

"Why did you bring me here?" I shrug.

"Really wasn't thinking, I just wanted to leave. I usually just automatically come here,"

"Dustin, this isn't my home anymore," I sigh and she looks at me with those doe eyes, she's so sad.

"But-"

"Then where do you want to go? JKP?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"Lily and RJ will go nuts and focus on me and not work. That and they just became a couple, I'd be intruding I can't do that to them. I want to go to my Uncle's. I never did get to go," she said and turns away, stalking off through the thick woods, a slight limp in her leg. I follow her closely; I place my arm around her and hold her firmly against me.

We walk for a while for what seems like forever and finally come across it. The door is open and so are the shutters. Gabby seems concerned. That's when a figure comes out of the house and steps into the light. It's Jarrod. Gabby is just as surprised as I am.

"Gabby, what are you doing here?" Jarrod immediately asked, fear in his face as he crossed to us.

"I got released, I'm ok as I'm going to be." his hand reached out and patted her on the shoulder. He's so awkward sometimes but bless him, he's trying.

"Good, good. I hope you don't mind Gabby but I've been cleaning up your Uncle's place. Since it's yours now, I figured you'd want it livable." He says, she smiles up at him and he seems relieved.

"Can I see?" she asked, he nodded.

"Of course! It's your home!" he said, and she latched on to his arm and he helped her up the three wood stairs and inside. As I see Gabby's reaction, I can tell this is a vast improvement.

It's a small cottage, big windows, one room, tiny kitchen. There is a great window on the back wall carved into the symbol of her family. An old chair sits in the corner, but the light pink walls make it cheerful. It seems he's not only been cleaning but painting and is almost finished. Given how small this place is, it won't take long to finish. I peek into the bedroom, there is no furniture and it smells strongly of wet paint. Both doors were open in the room, one was a walk in closet and the other was a nice sized bathroom, given how small the house is.

I can hear Jarrod and Gabby talking softly and as I enter the main room, through the carved arch I see her sitting in the chair and Jarrod is sitting on the ground in front of her, looking up at her. He looked like a child, listening to a story and I lean on the arch, listening to her.

"-he believed in you so much Jarrod. He would be proud of you, for what you've done. The path you're taking, he told me how much it pained him to know what happened to you. He did care, he knew it hurt when he left, but he couldn't take it anymore. But he never stopped caring. And I thank you, for doing all you are for me, this means a lot," she told him and she leaned back, letting her head loll back and her eyes slowly fell closed. She was clearly tired so Jarrod waited patiently for her to open her eyes again.

"Anything I can do to help," he told her and she smiled through half open eyes.

"Thank you, you've done so much already. I'll let you be since I'm only in the way, I'll going for a walk," she said and stood up slowly. She's pushing herself but I wish she wouldn't.

"Not so fast," came a strong voice and Master Swoop enters the house, ducking into the archway. "I wish you had patience's, child," I know that's directed at me. "Thankfully, that hospital has close ties to Pai Zhua and they are aware Gabby is now my ward. Gabriella, here's your medication; you need to take them on time everyday. They are to stop your seizures and for your pain, plus your prescriptions. You also needed to fill out your discharge papers, which I have done," he said and handed Gabby a stack of papers. She promptly looked around and set them on a small side table and then opened her palm as Master Swoop offered her one pill. "Take your medication," he said gently and went to the kitchen, pulled down a glass and filled it with water. She popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed.

"Happy?" she asked, he nodded.

"Thank you," he states and looks to Jarrod, "Jarrod, you've done a good job cleaning this place up. It _does_ seem livable now. Gabby, your furniture and belongings are still in RJ's loft if you'd like me to bring them over," he offers.

"Thanks Master Swoop, I don't think this place is people friendly yet, but when it is, we'll move the furniture. I'll see how my day goes and from there, I'll figure out where to stay. I guess since I'm out, I should begin my schooling at Pai Zhua soon," she says, Master Swoop nods.

"Of course, we'll have to figure out who will teach you but we'll wait," he says gently, "We're not going to rush, your body is healing but you're still weak and now with your limitations-"

"I'll get over them. Don't act like I'm helpless, I got enough of that in the hospital!" she snapped, but she looked like she was going to cry, Master Swoop held up his hands.

"I didn't-"

"I know," she cut him off quickly, "I'm just a bit…touchy," she said and he nodded and to our surprise, pulled her into a hug.

"No fear, Cub, you will become stronger than ever before. It will be hard but I see you're ready to fight for it," he said, she nodded and held onto him tight. She pulls away and looks up at him, then bows.

"Thank you, Master Swoop, I'm grateful to have you watching over me," she says and he smiles.

"You never have to thank me," he tells her and she comes back to me.

"I think we'll take that walk now," I tell them and together we walk out and into the woods.

As we walk, suddenly the ground seems different, the Earth is speaking in whispers, but one tree in particular seems to be speaking. I look to Gabby who is wearing the same confused look.

"Is that tree talking to you?" I ask, she nods.

"That's never happened before, we've heard screams, not whispers," she says and I do what my reflexes tell me to do, I touch it. Then everything goes white.

-EARTH SONGS-

"Dude, did we just travel though a tree?" Dustin asks, I'm shaky as my feet firmly hit the ground. His arms steady me, and we look around.

We seem to be in a park, well the entrance to one. Across the street are a line of shops and there is one person loitering outside of one called "The Rock Porium". She's watching us suspiciously; she heads back down into the shop. I cannot believe my eyes as I see a woman with wings head up from the shop and approaches us; she comes close enough to make me realize he wings are real. They pulse with what I assume is her heartbeat. She whispers 'excuse me' and brushes past us and disappears through the tree we came in.

"Dude," it was all I could think to say and Dustin nods.

"I know. I mean I've seen some weird shit but…dude, that was a fairy!" he looks like he's about to start jumping up and down.

Curious, we head across the street and down the stairs into the loud shop. The blonde woman is still there; her work shirt states her name is LeeLee. But that's not what catches my eye, a huge black monster is dancing at the DJ booth and a girl with hot pink hair approaches.

"Sup Dustin? Aw! Your cutie is awake I see!" Uhh…

"Gabs, this is Vida, she's Maddie's Sister," Dustin supplies, that would explain how she knows me.

"I take it you're the Pink Ranger?" I ask, then it struck me, I am missing some memories but some are coming back clearly, her hair for instance, "You DJ! I saw you in club months ago,"

"Probably. My hair makes me memorable, though I'm probably going to dye it soon before it becomes my trademark. I don't want anymore people calling me Pinkie, there's too many already," she says, "But its good to see you up. Want a potion while you're here? I see you're still limping," Vida said, Gabby sighed.

"There's that and memory loss, fatigue, seizures, burns and the horrific cramps in my leg," I say glumly, Vida gave a flat smile.

"Well, in time that stuff should fade, but at least you're alive and you didn't lose your legs!"

"Wow! Vida! That was something positive!" someone nearby said in faux surprise, Vida leaned over and punched the guy in green.

"Shove it Xander! I have my moments!" she said, fist shaking, Dustin laughed.

"She's definitely the balls of the group, ain't she?" he asked, Xander nodded.

"Oh yeah Mate, she's the force of the Mystic Force."

"Here Gabby, drink this, though you may want to sit down, you're gonna go numb," Vida says and hands me a vial. I throw it back and shiver, I instantly feel tingling.

"You weren't kidding," I tell her and she nods.

"Yeah, its one of the stronger batches," Xander said, "We usually reserve it for the worse injuries." I can see why, though now I'm becoming sleepy.

"Getting tired?" Vida asked, and I nod or at least I think I do, "Stuff sacks your ass too. Good night Gabs, it was good to see you awake for 10 minutes," she says and I close my eyes and there's nothing.

When I wake up, I don't even have to open my eyes yet to know I'm safely tucked in at RJ's loft. I smell pizza and hear RJ, Lily and Dustin whispering softly to each other. I'm tucked in tight to Lily's old bed and I mean I can't move. I'm secure. Inhaling, I listen to their soft voices, they are talking about me. He updated them about what we did today, seeing Jarrod. They seem impressed he was helping and how much progress he made. Lily promises to go over tomorrow to get the garden back into shape.

I continue to lie there, trying to gather my strength to open my mouth, that potion still held me in its comfortably numb bliss. I can hear RJ stop and begin to move, heading up here to the spare room.

"Well good evening, Miss Phant," he says, his eyes cast an eerie glow in the dark. "I see your senses are almost as good as mine,"

"Yeah…it's really…"

"Weird? Yeah. It does take some time to get adjusted to. You're going to have to learn when to tune in and out for the most part. I know your sense of smell isn't that powerful, it's just the eyes, ears and speed…correct?" he asked, plopping down on the foot of the bed. I have no energy to even move over.

"Yes. Since those are natural to deer," I tell him and he chuckles.

"In two weeks we will begin your training at Pai Zhua, we have all decided to give you more time for rest and therapy," he tells me, naturally I want to begin right away but if they thinks that's what's best, I don't feel like arguing right now.

"Ok."

"The Mystic Force is also going to be leaving supplies of potions at your Uncle's Cottage from now on. They still feel horrible for what happened. But, it seems their Green Ranger Xander is hearing the Earth Song. Dustin spilled to us about what you've been hearing. It's not just you two, or even the Earth trained students in the Wind Ninja Academy. Lily hears it from time to time, given she has the ability to call your Uncle's Elephant Spirit still. She's not as bad as you and Dustin or even Xander. Xander apparently has full blown seizures when it happens. I still have to place a call with Tommy Oliver to see if he can track it and if it's happening to the past Rangers he knows," It's a mixed blessing to know that now.

"Alright. Let me know please, tomorrow though, I'm so tired RJ," I tell him and he smiles and pulls another blanket over me.

"Honey, they gave you a potion that could take down a team of Rangers. So you just concentrate on resting," he says, laughing softly. The last thing I hear is him saying 'goodnight'.

Later I feel Dustin climb in next to me and he cuddles down. His arm loops around my waist and he presses his lips to my cheek. I hardly feel it but knowing he's there means the world to me.

-  
>To Be Continued<p>

Thanks for reading! Reviews are love  
>There are only TWO chapters left...to this story. There are THREE more short stories coming up PLUS several others to follow! They will be marked that they are set within the Earth Song universe!<p> 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Things Left To Learn

Earth Song  
>Chapter Fourteen: Things Left to Learn<p>

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury/Mystic Force/Dino Thunder  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: About two weeks after Chapter Thirteen  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> note left on the fridge (fc_smorgasboard)

Dustin Brooks sighed and his eyes flickered to obnoxiously hot pink sticky note he found affixed to his forehead when he woke up. In the neatest handwriting he'd ever seen was scrawled '_Gone fishin'. And by that I mean, gone to Pai Zhua. I'll be home later! Love Gabby'_. He sighed, it was going to weird not having her there but he had to let her go to learn at Pai Zhua. He heard a fist make contact with his door.

"Dustin! Get out of bed you lazy ass! Class begins in 15 minutes!" Jake hollered through the door, a grin appeared on his lips. He knew exactly what he'd do with his free time.

Torture his Lieutenant…

-Earth Song-

Gabby sighed in frustration; Jarrod was simply looking at her sympathetically. She thought this was going to be a cake walk considering how easily she picked up her Ninja skills, but she was wrong. She couldn't just sit and mediate, she had to move, getting up, she began to pace. Jarrod watched her stride, which started strong than faltered quickly. She grabbed on to the back of her thigh and bit her lip. He could hear her squeak in pain, he crossed to her and picked her up so she wouldn't have hold up her own body weight.

"I take that's from the accident?" Jarrod asked, "I know your fatigue comes and goes as well as your memory but I hadn't realized your leg was damaged," Gabby nodded.

"There's muscle damage. They tell me to go slow on it and rest, but I can't. I was a dancer ALL my life until I went to the Wind Ninja Academy, I can't stay still. I'm extremely active. They told me I'm lucky to even be able to walk without the aid of a cane," she told him, sighing, clutching her seized leg until the pain ebbed. She slowly slid out of Jarrod's arms and frowned at him. "And I feel like I'm useless here! I'm no good at this stuff!"

"Gabby, you're too hard on yourself, it takes time," he told her gently and rubbed her arm. "All spirits are different, some are stronger than others. Not just in power but in force and you can't always control or change it," he said.

"Like you? Your Lion?" she asked, he sighed.

"Yeah. He's…overwhelming at time…with your doe, you have a naturally gentle spirit within you. Having something like the Lion or the Wolf or Tiger, the bigger beasts affect everything about you. Sometimes your tastes, your mood, your perception of the world around you. It takes years to even learn a bit of control, pushing yourself too hard will only make it worse," he told her.

"But, I just want to get back…I still have to finish my training at the Wind Ninja School!" she told him and he smirked.

"Back to your boyfriend," he teased gently and it made her smile, considering how he hardly joked, "As far as I see things, you're never done learning. There's always something left to learn. And rushing through Pai Zhua can't be done."

"Can I go to the kitchen?" she asked, abruptly, his eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Sure, why?" he asked, she didn't seem hungry, her stomach wasn't growling and she didn't seem lightheaded.

"I need to bake."

"O…k?" he asked, unsure of what to make of that statement and she headed off without another word. Instead of following her, he went to the only phone Pai Zhua had and dialed.

"Jungle Karma Pizza! This is Lily, how may I help you?" came a bubbly voice over the phone.

"Hi Lily, this is Jarrod."

"Oh hey! You ok? What's up?"

"I have a question, if Gabby storms off to go bake, that is not a good sign is it?" he heard Lily sigh.

"No. What did you do?"

"Hey! Who said it was my fault? I told her that you cannot rush being a Pai Zhua, she wants to learn how to summon her spirit and leave. She's too preoccupied at the moment to even want to concentrate to try to contact her doe," he said, he heard Lily move the phone to her other shoulder and he could hear the kitchen in full swing as if he was standing right there. She seemed to be chopping something.

"Given she was told she's lucky to even still have the use of her leg, she's got a lot on her mind. Trust me, if I was told that, I don't know what I'd do and I don't dance anymore. She'll get used to it in time but just be patient with her. She works well with praise and encouragement, but be honest too, she does respond when she's told directly," Lily offered.

"Thanks Lily, I appreciate your advice and insight. I'll let you go," he said, he heard her shrill cry as she almost dropped her phone.

"Thanks! Let me know how it goes!" she said sounding faraway, he laughed.

"Of course, bye," he said and after he heard her cheerful goodbye, he headed off to find Gabby.

The scent of chocolate chip cookies overwhelmed his sense and he almost drooled and that usually never happened unless fresh meat was involved. Gabby seemed to be a very quick baker, she already had one batch already almost finished baking. She seemed calmer now, completely focused on her task at hand.

"Cookies are almost done," she said, not looking up, he shook his head.

"Alright. But we do need to focus on your training once you calm down," he told her, she nodded.

"I know, I was being stupid, I'm sorry. I'm just…" he watched her pause and her eyes glazed over.

"Gabby?" he asked, and then she tilted over and went crashing to the ground. His first thought was her leg gave out but then he realized he could faintly hear something and it was growing stronger.

After a few moments it became silent again and the timer dinged. Figuring she'd be angry if her cookies burned, he fished them out of the oven, and then knelt at her side. She was blinking hard and then rubbed her leg, a frown gracing her lips.

"Sorry about that," she said, as if it was nothing.

"Gabby! What was that? At first I thought your leg gave out, and then I thought it was a seizure then I heard something…" she looked up at him and slowly climbed to her feet.

"What you faintly heard is what we call "The Earth Song", those tuned to the Earth hear it on a regular basis," she said, as Casey burst into the kitchen.

"Guys! We just had 10 kids collapse and now everyone's freaking out! What just happened?" He asked, Gabby smiled sadly at him.

"I guess, its reaching you guys now too," she said, she took the cooling cookies off the sheet and onto a plate. "Can I talk to the kids?" she asked, Casey nodded.

"Please? I have no idea what happened and all of them are freaking out and it's a mess right now," he said, Jarrod trailed after them as they headed to Casey's training area.

The kids were huddled in a group; Camille was circling them slowly, looking concerned. She hated crying children so Jarrod knew she was trying not to bail. The kids immediately perked up as soon as they saw the plate Gabby was carrying, it almost made Jarrod laugh. Sugar would always cheer up children.

"Can we?" one asked, looking to Casey, he looked to Gabby who nodded.

"Of course! I made these to share, be careful! They are still hot," she said, one of the kids giggled.

"That's when they are the best!"

"My name is Gabby, and I have a question for you guys. Who heard music just now?" she asked, a six raised their hands, "Ok, who heard screams," there were four hands that shot up. "Was it scary?" she asked, she knew it scared her but she had no idea how others felt when they heard it.

"I was, it was so loud!" one said.

"I wasn't! I'm not afraid of anything!" another boasted.

"The singing was sad."

"I know, I felt that way too," she told them, the kids peered at her curiously.

"You hear it too?" one asked, she nodded.

"I do, as well as some other friends of mine," she told them, hoping they'd feel less scared if they knew there were others in the same boat.

"What is it, Miss Gabby?" A small girl asked and she smiled at the title.

"We've learned it's the Earth Song," She said, "The Earth is trying to tell us something. It starts as a song and changes to a scream. I know it's scary but it's a warning," she told them.

"A warning? For what?" one asked, she never had this many children's attention just by speaking to them.

"Something is coming. The Earth needs our help. She's reaching out to us. She wants to save us and for us to help her. She wants those of us who hear her, to tell our friends, our families so that we may help protect the world from what's coming," she didn't want to say 'war', they were scared enough and until they knew more details of what war was coming, it was useless to stir things up now.

"Is that why we're here?" one asked.

"When I first heard it, I didn't have an animal spirit, so I began to train with the Wind Ninja's until my spirit developed. All of you are here because Pai Zhua is the place to learn how to summon, control and work with your spirit animal. We will learn how to protect ourselves here," she said, Jarrod smiled to himself, wondering if the pep talk was also being aimed at herself.

"You have…a doe! Right?" one asked and she laughed.

"Yes, I do! How did you know?" the child had to be no less than 8, so that intrigued her.

"I'm really good at readin' animal spirits! I remember a lot of things too! I could tell how you move that you had a doe! My Mom has a doe spirit! You move like her!"

"What's your spirit animal?" she asked, the boy puffed up his chest in pride.

"Elephant! There was once a great Master here who was an Elephant and there hasn't been one since! I'm lucky!" he beamed, she smiled at him.

"That man was my Uncle. And I can already tell he would have liked you!"

"Yay! Miss Gabby, can we have more cookies?" The boy asked and she laughed and looked to Casey.

"After we're done with our lesson, before you go. Miss Gabby has her own lesson to attend," Casey told them and was greeted by a chorus of whines.

"So Miss Gabby, should we be afraid when we hear the song? Or the screams?" one child asked as she got up, with Jarrod's help.

"I know it's not fun to hear and it gets loud, but it's nothing to be afraid. Remember, the Earth is calling, that's all. Given her size, she's pretty noisy," Gabby said and watched as some of the kids eased.

"I'll always remember!" the boy with the Elephant chirped and she smiled, "I always do!"

"Good. Ok guys, good luck with your lesson," she said and Jarrod lead her off towards another section of Pai Zhua, which was a massive garden.

"That was a good thing you did with the kids," he said, she nodded.

"It's pretty intense to hear, I just couldn't stand to see them so afraid," she told him, "and it was pretty cathartic for me too."

"I could tell. Which is why I brought you here. This is our Garden; your Uncle put this in place before he left. Now that the Elders that were here are long gone, we can now pay homage to your Uncle as we've been wanting too. I figure this place could bring you peace and will help you concentrate better."

"Aw! Thank you," she said and he took the plate from her and motioned for her to sit.

She dropped down to the ground and he was mildly surprised she didn't even bother to dust off the excess dirt she got on herself. He assumed training as an Earth Ninja would do that to you.

"This is one of the exercises that Dom began to use, given his stubborn spirit and given your trouble so far, I think this may work," he told her, she blinked up at him. "Close your eyes and picture a forest," her eyes fluttered close and she inhaled deeply. "Walk through your surroundings and listen, listen for your doe, hear her? Find her. Speak to her," Gabby stilled and a short while later, she began to glow a soft pink, the color often associated with her.

He didn't have to go through those steps to speak to his Lion or to channel it. He was always under his skin, always waiting to rise. Now instead of taking over and control him, the Lion waited, biding its time in peaceful respect. If it wanted to sure up in defense, it would first announce it. Jarrod didn't mind because it wasn't an often occurrence and he was beginning to trust the Lion again. The damage from Dai Shi had seemingly tamed it. He felt something on his arm and looked down. A small light emanated from his skin and he saw the mark of the claw appear.

_Apparently musing on the past has made you accept I am a Master?_ Jarrod said to the Lion and he felt it smile.

_You deserve it, Cub.__ It's been a long road, for both of us…_It told him and he looked to Gabby and his brief bliss shattered as he watched her slowly sink into the ground. She was still meditating but she with each slow, deep breath she was sinking into the Earth. He reached down and snagged her shoulder, dragging her back up.

"Gabby!" he yelped and her eyes snapped open.

"Whoops! Sorry!" she said, shooting him a guilty look.

"What was that?" he asked, she continued to look guilty but she also had a light blush to her cheeks.

"I don't know, I've only dreamt of something like that... I get calm and then I guess the Earth was to embrace me, literally," she said, "Apparently it's similar to a move Dustin can do; only it's more precise. I haven't learned it yet. Only his power shoots him deep enough into the Earth that he can tunnel."

"That's ok. As long as you're ok, I'm ok. If anything happened to you, Master Swoop will kill me," he said and she laughed.

"Well he didn't kill Dustin when I had a couple near misses in my training there so I think you're in luck," she said, Jarrod sighed.

"Did anything I tell you help? I couldn't tell since you decided to sink into the ground," she smiled.

"It did help, thank you. I think I can try to summon her now. Do I have to say that catch phrase?" she asked, Jarrod laughed.

"Yeah, its helps with the process, it's how they know we want them to come out in full force," he told her and she stood.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

One more chapter to go!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: One Less Traveled

Earth Song  
>Chapter Fifteen: One Less Traveled<p>

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Ninja Storm, nor do I make money from writing this. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Crossover<strong>: Ninja Storm/Jungle Fury  
><strong>Timeline<strong>: About three months after Chapter Fourteen  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> "Homer, is this how you pictured married life?"  
>"Yeah, pretty much, except we drove around in a van solving mysteries."<p>

Master Swoop looked to Sensei Wantanabe, well his general direction. He couldn't really tell his facial features but he could tell the man was at peace. His heart rate and breathing were steady and the waves of energy that flowed from him were calm and serene. Their discussion had ended with the results that he had wanted.

The topic at hand through the Sensei's and Masters was what to do with Gabby Phant now that she was dually enrolled in both Academies. Her legacy was tied to Pai Zhua but her heart and future was with the Wind Ninja Academy. She had vast knowledge of both, that despite her memory loss now, she would regain and remember for the rest of her life. It was a family trait.

They had an offer for her, now it was up to her to choose her path.

-EARTH SONG-

As Gabby looked to Pai Zhua, seeing her family history engraved on the walls, she felt proud. Proud of her Uncle and the great family he had started. Proud that through the extensive tree, her name and spirit now adorned it, when most of her family remained nameless. Jarrod was looming around behind her, keep an eye on her, a smile on his lips. That in itself was like the sunshine after a harsh winter. He hardly smiled so she loved to see the small happy expressions he'd wear, given what happened to him.

They left the temple and headed out to the training grounds; several children saw her and waved. She laughed and waved back, most of the kids there hoped that if they stayed on her good side, she'd make more cookies. Which she did regardless, she just liked seeing them smile. She was getting better at the Pai Zhua methods and use of the spirit animals. Her speed and agility were increasing to the point that Jarrod had mentioned it was getting harder to follow her movements in the fury of an attack. He said it was the same with Lily, only would become more vicious and fast to the point the other person had to give up. Especially at first, she had gained some control over that aspect of her spirit animal, but not all the time. Where Lily could become sheer fury in attack mode, Gabby was more precise and accurate so that with less moves could bring down her opponent faster.

"Gabby?" he asked, as he watched her begin her own movement to bring forth her doe. She usually did this before she began to train, she liked to call it out to see it face to face.

"Hmmmm?" she asked, as her doe formed and stared at them, its metal and pink coloring shining in the sun.

"I'm proud of you and how far you've come. In three months, you have not only the basics down but you're advancing quickly. Not just with calling your doe and your control over her but the fact you're starting to use weapons," he told her and she grinned.

"Thank you! I seem to surprise everyone with how quick I pick things up," she said with a laugh as she began to pet her doe, "And the weapons are something I'd never thought I'd touch but given what's coming, I'm going to need any skills I can learn."

"It seems being a warrior is just as natural as being a dancer for you," he said and she nodded.

"Not that I wanted to be, but now I can't imagine living life as just a dancer now. Not with everything I've learned and everything I know. And technically given my leg, I can't," she told him.

"It was a good surprised to see you embrace this life, for everything it is," he said, and reached out to the doe. It allowed him to touch its head, usually when it came to animal spirits and they were natural prey and predator, they usually didn't allow contact between them. But her doe seemed to be as friendly as she was.

He knew that no matter what happened, she'd find the strength to continue and grow stronger, a valuable asset to the upcoming war. He watched as her doe faded and she crossed to a small chest they kept with them. Opening it he watched as she withdrew two crescent shaped blades called Deerhorn Knives. Presents left from her Uncle that had been locked away, waiting for this time in her life. He had always known what Spirit she possessed and waited for her to discover it for her to inherit the weapons.

She unfurled a scroll and read over the movements, and then he watched her rise and mirror them perfectly. It was always interesting to watch, how this lithe girl could suddenly become so set and focused, two hand blades extended in her hands. He watched as Camille approached from behind, sai's unleashed. And in a blink of an eye, she attacked.

-EARTH SONG-

Dustin Brooks looked at the main gate where a flash of pink shot into view. He was immediately knocked on his ass by one of his students and winced as he scrambled back to his feet. He looked over to see Gabby pull her Pai Zhua uniform off in a blur to reveal her Wind Ninja uniform. He smiled, but then it faltered as he realized she had a small cut across her cheek. As she joined him, he reached out and cupped her chin, making sure there were no other cuts. But there were small knicks on her hands and one on her neck.

"Weapon training again?" he asked and she nodded, he frowned, he hated that both she and Camille refused to use the covered blades. For her being a reformed Villain, he knew how dangerous women like that could still be. But he pushed aside those thoughts; he needed to resume his class. Just as he was about open his mouth to call out what they would begin next, Sensei appeared with Cam at his side.

"Miss Phant, Sensei Brooks, a moment please," he said, Dustin tapped Jake's shoulder and nodded his head to the students. Jake merely rolled his eyes and waved Dustin away. He resisted the urge to punch his crabby second in command and grabbed onto Gabby's hand, following the two into the Academy.

They headed into Sensei's office where Master Swoop was looming near a window. Gabby bowed to him and to Sensei before taking a seat. Dustin plopped down next to her seeming as calm as could be. He knew it couldn't be anything bad and in fact was curious to why they wanted her.

"Gabby, we realize this has been a long and difficult journey for you. It's been nearly one year since the passing of your Uncle and since then you've not only attended the Wind Ninja Academy and Pai Zhua, two varying Ninja schools. You've also had your accident and have continued on, determined to continue on your journey. I know that I am proud of you for how long you've come," Sensei said, Gabby smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, but I'm sure you didn't just call me here to discuss how proud you are. You could have told me that anytime," she pressed gently.

"Sensei Wantanabe and I have discussed your future within the Academies. We realize that your loyalty will always be torn between the two. You're an extremely gifted Earth Student and you have made long strides in learning how you control your Spirit animal. The two people you are closest two are Lily and Dustin, which still pulls you between the two. So we have decided to ask you if you could be a liaison," Master Swoop informed her.

"Liaison? Why would you need a liaison?" she asked, Sensei smiled.

"As others have made mention, as you learned yourself, there is a War coming. We do not know when it will begin, 2 years or 10 years but we will need someone who knows the laws and ways of both Academies to help pass along information. We're going to need someone to keep communication between all of us. This war, from what we're learning, will wipe out standard technology. The world will become a Wasteland. We will need a way to contact one another. You are our link," he explained.

"When would this liaison position kick in? 10 years from now? Or next week?" she asked, looking at the two older men.

"When and if you choose to take it. We will need to see how this position will work and adjust it with the time we have. Those affiliated with Academies, like the Thunder or Samurai Academies, one of the Legendary Rangers who keeps watch over The Morphin Grid that supplies the power to the Rangers, will be informed that you will be our voice and person to talk to. All lines of communication from them will come through you."

"Are you guys talking about Dr. Oliver?" Dustin asked, Cam sighed from his spot in the corner.

"Yes, Dustin. He let us tap into the Morphing Grid so that RJ could make the Jungle Fury Rangers. He was one of the first and still maintains contact with most Rangers to this day," Cam said, Dustin looked at him.

"If there was a Samurai School, why didn't you go?" he asked, Cam rolled his eyes.

"Given the situation, it wasn't appropriate, now will you let Gabby focus?" he asked, Dustin mimed zipping his lips and waved the others on to continue.

"Is there any way I could I have one condition? Nothing major, I just…I have a home now, thanks to my Uncle and I'd love to stay there. Since I'm still splitting time between both Acadmies," she said, Master Swoop smiled.

"Of course, Gabriella, we've already moved your belongings in and have set up a communication device so that you could reach not just the Academies and places within the Mystic Realm but to the Mortal Realm as well. Since as you realize, there are no cell phone towers within the Mystic Realm," he said, and Gabby smiled.

"Wow. For all the things to happen…I didn't see this coming, but I'm honored. I'd love to," she replied and Sensei smiled.

"Well we're delighted you've agreed. You are a talented young woman and you are a valuable asset to our schools," he told her, and she blushed a deep shade.

"Thank you," she told them and rose from her seat.

"We will be informing you when to begin, but for now you may resume your lesson," Sensei said and she nodded.

Dustin immediately pounced on her as soon as they were out the door and gave her a kiss. She laughed and kissed him back.

"So moving out eh?" he asked, she nodded.

"It's time I began to live at my Uncle's. Everyone worked so hard to make it habitable for me. And it would be nice to relax in a non school environment," she said, he looped his arm over her shoulders as they strolled outside.

"So…can I come over?" he asked, batting his eyes, she smacked his chest and rolled her eyes.

"Duh. You could even stay…if you want…" she said and he shot her a look.

"Of course, I'm not letting you stay in literally the middle of nowhere all by yourself," he paused and she shot him a look, "Not that you can't protect yourself, now you totally can but I'd feel better if I was there with you," he said flustered, and she smiled.

"Nice save," she told him and moved her fingers in a familiar pattern and vanished in a puff of smoke beneath the Earth. He grinned and followed her, waiting for her to spring back up when her hand burst up and snagged his ankle. He face planted into the mud and she snickered.

"Ok, I totally had that coming," he told her, and she laughed as she pulled herself out of the ground.

"Yes, yes you did," she stated simply, then a look came over her face, "and I'll make it up to you later by washing your back," he grinned and he lurched for her and she dodged him with a shriek.

"Hey you two! Quit screwing around and get back to your lessons!" Came a voice from above them where Sirena was standing in midair.

"You're one to talk!" Dustin yelled up to her and she laughed and aimed her fingers at him, sending a blast of air at him.

"I earned my right to slack off for five minutes, besides whose gonna make me?" she asked and then was promptly yanked down. Shane had jumped up and grabbed her, "Nevermind!" she called as he pulled her to him, then heaved her over his shoulder as he carried her back to their students. They watched as she slapped his ass, he yelped and nearly dropped her. Then they began to wrestle playfully.

"I guess those two are officially on?" she asked Dustin, she had missed her roomie and hadn't been updated on whatever happened between them since the accident.

"Yeah. After the accident Shane woke up his feelings and decided to stop being an ass and they are together again, for good this time," Dustin said, Gabby smiled.

"Good. Now, lets get to work so we can get home," she told him, he grinned.

"I like the way you think, Miss Phant," he drawled, as they rejoined their group.

-EARTH SONG-

The next day, Gabby had tested her communication device by calling both Academies to take the day off. Now that she had a home, she wanted to finish getting it settled to her liking. She was in the kitchen when she heard the front door swing open.

"Hola!" RJ's voice sounded through the small home. She placed a pie in the oven and turned to her guest.

"Hey RJ, I'm assuming Lily's with you?" she asked, given the amount of pizza he was carrying in one hand.

"Yes indeed, my little Phant! She has our housewarming present!" he said, putting down the pizza's on the small table. He grabbed one box and after a hug, they both went outside to see Lily planting one of the five plants she brought with them. There were yellow, pink and purple flowers and what could have been a tomato plant, she wasn't sure. RJ plopped down on the porch and opened the box of pizza, holding it out to her.

She plucked out a piece and watched Lily work, she wanted to help but gardening wasn't her forte. Dustin walked out and dropped down next to RJ and the pizza box. He grabbed a piece and lifted it to RJ.

"Thanks dude," The Ninja said, taking a bite.

"You're welcome," The Wolf Master replied, "Lily come and eat," he called.

"I'm fine. You know I've been eating all morning. This won't take long," she assured him without turning around. Soon she was finished and went inside to wash her hands. She came out and sat beside Gabby, who was watching the flowers blow in the breeze. "The house looks great," she said, the young Phant nodded.

"Yeah, Jarrod did a great job fixing it up and RJ, you did a great job with the furniture too," Gabby said, RJ laughed.

"I'm rather good with interior design, if I do say so my…uh…Gabby, did your Uncle leave you a goat?" he asked abruptly, Gabby thought he was crazy until she looked up and saw a goat heading towards them.

"Uh…this is kinda weird," Dustin said, "And I know weird. I fought Alien Ninja's."

The goat walked directly to Gabby and she realized it had a package with it. She removed the box and looked at the tag. 'To Gabby, for your new home, from Theo and Silvia. PS, this is Goat. I will make no apology if he eats anything' read the small message. Her brows knitted together, she didn't expect that. She bopped Goat on the nose as it nibbled at her shirt.

"Ok ok! I'm opening it!" she told him and it bleated happily, Gabby just pretended like that was normal. Inside the box was some cookware, several collapsible items to save her space. She smiled it was just what she needed actually, and then frowned as she saw Goat begin to eat some of the older flowers in the bed. "Is this what my normal will be like for the rest of my life?" she asked.

"Most definitely. We come from a long line of weird," RJ assured her, making her laugh.

"Then I could get used to this then," she told them and Lily gave her a quick squeeze.

As they fell into silence, Gabby felt something within her, and then she stiffened the Earth Song sounded…

_Earth is turning, burning._

_With no end in sight._

_She cries for her beloved children._

_The burning trees…_

_Dusty sands…_

_Dying creatures…_

_Soon metal will cover the Earth.  
>Death, its creator.<br>Lives gone  
>Hope, fades.<br>Despair, grows_

_Heed her call  
>Come to her<br>She will protect you.  
>She will wrap you<br>in her warm embrace.  
>Her final embrace<em>

Thank you all for reading. This universe will be continued! Please stay tuned, there are more stories to tell. Also look for a Sister fic written by M14Mouse!


End file.
